Eiko
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: En las costas niponas de Kumo-jima, una solitaria anciana batalla contra las memorias de su pasado mientras encara el día a día del presente, el cual le recuerda que el ayer quizás se haya ido, pero no para siempre. One-shot.


****栄子****

 **EIKO**

 **–** ** _By Tarmo Flake_** **–**

* * *

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener, creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La nívea espuma del mar cubre las rojizas arenas en las costas de Kumo-jima al tiempo que el océano, aún gris por la falta de sol, ruge en todo su esplendor al chocar con las ocres rocas ígneas que caracterizan al archipiélago Ogasawara. Los cangrejos ermitaños, eternos peregrinos del suelo nipón, continúan su trayecto matutino desde el manto oceánico hasta las orillas, para alimentarse de los últimos restos que la tierra firme ofrece, antes de recluirse en sus hogares portátiles para descansar después de una activa noche entre los corales. Los parduzcos sargazos prosiguen acumulándose a lado de los crustáceos mientras las algas, adheridas a las rocas, contrastan el apagado color de los cadáveres vegetales varados con su vivo verde, creando un espectáculo de glaucos tonos una vez la luz del alba las cubra con su manto.

En una de las tantas pendientes que abundan en toda la isla, una relativamente pequeña vivienda castaña, contrastante con el cetrino piso y la maleza llena de clorofila alrededor, se alza solitariamente junto a una palmera de abanico asiática. La casa es decorada a su alrededor por pequeños matorrales de plantitas silvestres que producen una roja florecilla que suele atraer a las langostas en temporada. En un pequeño espacio al sur de la morada, rodeado por una tosca barda hecha de madera y hojas de palma, se encuentran una tina café vacía y un tendedero en las mismas condiciones.

Anteriormente, ese lugar resguardaría un microscópico jardín de hermosas flores multicolor, antes que las constantes lluvias del clima tropical cesaran el proyecto y acabaran con los brotes a la primera semana. Un pequeño pozo de piedra negra, con una cubeta de madera amarrada de una larga cuerda de seda, le da ese toque rústico y revela que la casa no hace uso de tuberías subterráneas. La naturaleza provee más que suficiente para las necesidades del vital líquido. Además, en una locación tan remota, nadie se molestaría en instalar un sistema para una estructura sumamente alejada.

Los primeros rayos del sol ya comienzan a aparecer en el horizonte, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad como saetas, tornando paulatinamente el cielo tan azul como el mar. Un pequeño pajarillo ocre, como las arenas, se posa en una de las ramas de los arbustos y canta despreocupadamente al tiempo que un grupo de sus compañeros vuelan cerca de él, acompañándolos en su búsqueda de insectos poco después. Los petreles, graznando incansablemente, rondan ya el firmamento, planeando con gracia usando la sempiterna brisa marina a su favor y lanzándose al océano para capturar a cualquier infortunado pez o calamar que haya decidido subir a la superficie. Las nubes son escasas, con apenas unos cuantos cirrocúmulos alzándose a los cinco kilómetros de distancia. El clima, sin duda, será excelente.

Ella se despierta.

Con un casi inaudible quejido, abre sus ojos y con la inevitable lentitud, se incorpora usando sus brazos. Se lamenta por un efímero intervalo de pensamiento al remembrar cuando podía hacerlo sin apoyarse en el piso primero. La nívea almohada todavía conservaba ese vago olor al oscuro trigo que la rellena, impregnándole la mejilla sobre la que durmió la noche anterior, aunque ya han pasado décadas desde que perdió el aroma original. Instintivamente, toca su cabello al tiempo que bosteza, llenando sus pulmones hasta su capacidad media y probar el nada agradable aliento matutino en su boca. Parpadeando un par de veces, se incorpora del futón y estirando ligeramente sus extremidades, empieza la rutina diaria.

Tiembla un poco por el frío, escaso en una isla subtropical, pero entendible debido a la época del año y el estado de la mujer. Tomando una toalla y abriendo la puerta que da hacia el baño, ella procede a asearse. El agua, previamente tomada del pozo, está a temperatura ambiente, el cual era actualmente templado. Quizás tenuemente helado, pero aún agradable. Tampoco había tiempo para calentarla, pues con el invierno ya habiendo tomado su batuta, el trabajo requería que se estuviera disponible lo antes posible para aprovecharlo; y hoy todo lucía demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo.

Pasando el cepillo enjabonado por su cuerpo remojado, quita los restos de la arena y polvo que suelen entrometerse en la residencia. Talla meticulosamente sus piernas, dejándolas tan brillantes como el monóxido de dihidrógeno y la solución detersiva se lo permiten. La temperatura mejora conforme la estrella que da calor y luz a la esfera terrestre se eleva en sus añiles aposentos, eliminando la frigidez en sus huesos. El canto ascendente de los pajarillos se entremezcla con el de las gaviotas y los petreles que graznan en sinfonía con el siempre rugiente mar. Estando tan alejada de las bulliciosas urbes, se le haría fácil poder escuchar incluso el efervescente sonido de la espuma al chocar con la tierra firme; pero ya no.

Tararea una canción, aunque al hacerlo le provoque uno que otro pequeño recuerdo nostálgico. Aquello no merma el aprecio que le tiene a la tonada, pues mucha felicidad le trajo hace algunos ayeres. Humedece su cabeza cuando cree que podría tornarse melancólica; no era momento para perder la concentración, no en un día tan hermoso. Pero, después de todo, no puede negar que realmente extraña el pasado. Observa detenidamente sus brazos, goteantes y llenos de arrugas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en el agua, pensaría cualquiera, aunque cuando se vive literalmente frente al mar, eso es comprensible.

Inevitable.

Ineludible como la rugosidad que invade su cuerpo desde hace décadas, tanto por el trabajo como por el paso de los años. Indefectible como las estrías en su flácido estómago, ahora irreconocibles junto al resto de los pliegues que le permean la epidermis. Indeclinable como las manchas hepáticas en su cara y hombros, autógrafos indelebles obtenidos de sus largas exposiciones a los elementos y la vida misma. Inexorable como el dolor que se le acrecienta en los huesos cuando el clima decide gastarle una jugarreta en épocas del monzón. Insoslayable como las canas que se escapan de su pelo y se impregnan en su almohada blanca cada vez que ella se levanta del futón, recordándole que su vida se hace cada vez más exigua a cada minuto que el viejo reloj de la sala recorre su sempiterno trayecto. Para el resto del mundo, lo anterior serían los signos de una terrible vejez.

Pero para Eiko Hiromi, es prueba de que el tiempo no ha podido doblegarla.

Y difícilmente podría. Ha sobrevivido a los tifones, a la malaria, a la hambruna, a ser expulsada por los locales e incluso a la guerra. Cualquier clase de obstáculo que la existencia le ha arrojado, ella ha encontrado la manera de salir victoriosa. Está en su sangre, diría su difunta madre. Ella también lo cree, aunque no fervientemente, sólo ha sabido cuidarse bien y tomar decisiones con la cabeza; cosa que últimamente ha seguido al pie de la letra más que nunca. Aunque, como le dicta el sentido común, la mujer está más que consciente de que algún día deberá claudicar ante la fría guadaña de la muerte. Sin embargo, aquello no le quita el sueño. Siempre hay tiempo para morir, y la vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparse por una batalla perdida contra el ciclo de la naturaleza.

Termina de asearse, dándose un último remojón en sus piernas. Las arrugas no las han invadido, así que ese brillo que el cepillo logra hacerles relucir cada mañana es parte de su orgullo. Envolviéndose en la toalla, se seca la espalda y el resto de su figura. Sonríe tenuemente al recordar cuando los músculos de sus brazos no yacían tan lánguidos al ser alzados, o cuando podía elevarlos sin sentir un ligero dolor. Ese último pensamiento le saca de sus memorias al manifestarse por medio segundo, haciéndole emitir un pequeño quejido. Ignora el resto del malestar que se produce cuando seca sus miembros inferiores y, al estar libre de líquido goteante, se dirige a vestirse.

No se molesta en taparse; otra de las ventajas de vivir sola es que a los únicos a quienes podría incomodarles su falta de pudor serían los insectos que revolotean por la sala. Dudaba que la mariquita de San Antón que recorría el viejo reloj en la pared se impactase por ver a una anciana al natural salir del baño hacia su recámara. Deslizando la puerta del ropero de madera ocre, Eiko toma sus ropas de trabajo habituales, consistentes en un vestido de una pieza y un par de pantalones del mismo delgado material holgado. Ambas prendas son de color amarillo brillante, casi aurífero, y contrastan perfectamente con el verde de la selva y el azul del mar, sin contar que también lo hacen con sus blancas piernas. Lo complementa con un hermoso _sashiko no donza_ color azul. Tal atuendo es un saco bordado con fina seda y decorado minuciosamente con el níveo _kanji_ "夢" ( _yume_ ; sueño) en la espalda, con tonos blancos en los bordes. El _obi_ (banda) de carmesí tonalidad alrededor de la cintura le da el toque final a su indumentaria.

Se coloca frente al espejo, toma el vetusto cepillo de madera, cuyas cerdas de pelillos de jabalí se mantienen más firmes que el cabello que intentan dominar y, con prolijo cuidado, arregla el peinado de princesa que ha usado desde que tiene memoria. Aunque ha perdido por completo ese negro tan profundo que le otorgara una enorme belleza en el pasado, su pelo continuaba manteniéndose relativamente majestuoso, siempre lacio y con una textura tan sedosa como las ropas que vestía, sin ser mermada tal sensación por las inclemencias del clima o el salobre del mar.

Sonreiría ufanamente por haber conservado tan hermosa condición capilar si no fuera porque de vez en cuando, el instrumento para acicalarse le arrancaba una que otra blanca hebra a su cuero cabelludo. Poco a poco, día a día, su grandiosa melena retrocedía milímetros en diferentes direcciones, ya sea por los fuertes vientos del acantilado, el océano, moverse demasiado mientras duerme o la imbatible enfermedad que se apoderaba lentamente de su cabeza y su persona. Gruñe ligeramente y disiente tenuemente para despejar esos pensamientos, que en nada ayudan a sosegar lo indetenible.

La vida continúa, Eiko también.

Ya arreglada y tomando un sombrero de palma con un moño rojo unido a un lazo, el cual usa para dejarlo colgar en su espalda antes de ponérselo, se dirige al pequeño altar que tiene reservado en un rinconcito en la sala. En una mesa de dos niveles, cubierta con una manta del mismo azul de su saco, alberga un _butsudan_ ; una especie de ropero en miniatura de bruno tono uniforme construido a la efigie de un típico templo sintoísta, con dos puertecillas que, al abrirse, revelan las fotografías dentro de un marco en su interior, además de dos tablillas funerarias. Frente a estas, un áureo plato con diversas frutas locales descansan sin ser siquiera molestadas por las irreverentes hormigas o las moscas.

A su lado residen dos portavelas de ceremonial negro, consistentes en un disco de plato sobre un trípode alrededor de la circunferencia, los cuales albergaban un par de velas con ligero olor a incienso. La cera, tan nívea como la cabellera de la mujer que se arrodilló frente a ellas, se había derretido perezosamente hasta alcanzar la base, donde se solidificaba con el aire. Una _shimenawa_ (cuerda sagrada sintoísta) color ocre colgaba fijada a ambos lados del techo del tempo en miniatura, con unos cuantos _yorishiros_ (papeles benditos que atraen a los buenos espíritus) amarrados a esta. Un par de doradas estatuas diminutas de _komainus_ (perros-león guardianes) protegen el altar de cualquier ánima que ose entrometerse en tan sacrosanto refugio.

Quizás el objeto que más contrasta con tan solemne pieza de ritual, es la muñeca hecha de trapos y seda que aguardaba sentada justo en el espacio entre los retratos y el plato de ofrendas alimenticias. Una sencilla mujercita de blanca tez y facciones minimalistas ataviada en un oneroso kimono de reducidas dimensiones color rojo y muy trabajados patrones de peces en dorado y azul, complementado en su cintura por una cinta blanca. Incluso llevaba un par de getas (sandalias de madera) en los tubitos de tela que fungían como sus pies. Su pelo poseía el peinado semejante al de Eiko, quien encendía las velas prontamente.

Juntando sus manos, Hiromi comienza a rezar en voz muy baja, casi inaudible, excepto (y eso esperaba ella) para los dioses, quienes iban dirigidas tan conocidas plegarias. El humo de las velas bailaba junto a las llamas su ondulante danza, marcando el compás ante los murmullos de la anciana que repite los _noritos_ (rezos) que ella conoce desde joven. Terminando de encomendarse a las deidades de su panteón politeísta, Eiko apaga las velas y cierra las puertecillas.

Si bien lo anterior corresponde a diferentes religiones, el paso de los años y la mezcla de tradiciones han creado un sincretismo entre budismo, sintoísmo y parte del folklor local. Aún así, las divinidades y sus fusiones han convivido en paz por generaciones y siempre han bendecido a los lugareños. Todo lo realizado, la mujer lo sabe de memoria. Ha repetido este mismo protocolo durante tantos años que, en una noche sin luna y con los ojos cerrados, podría colocar con quirúrgica precisión todos los objetos que componen su lugar sagrado sin cometer fallo alguno.

Después de todo, la memoria es lo único que le queda.

Como si deseara enfatizar tal punto, ella contempla con nostalgia el _sashiko no donza_ que cuelga a lado del altar. Al contrario del que lleva puesto, y que si bien este último tampoco es una pieza humilde, el atavío en la pared luce como una verdadera obra de arte textil legendaria, apariencia ensalzada por ese finísimo y detallado grabado de las olas alzándose sobre la bahía de Haha-jima en bellísimos colores; tan vivos y delicadamente cosidos que uno casi podía oler la sal y escuchar a las gaviotas aún si se hallara en medio de la ruidosa urbe. La anciana sonríe tenuemente y alza un poco su arrugado cuerpo. Está orgullosa, tanto por ser la creadora de tan distinguida prenda como por la persona quien alguna vez la fuera a vestir con gallardía y elegancia.

La misma persona que, con dedicación y esmero, usó un pincel de bambú con cerdas de pelo de lobo, oveja y ciervo junto a negrísima tinta hecha de aceite vegetal combinada con grasas animales para decorar una larga hoja de papel _wash_ i con una recreación muy estilística del panorama de la isla de Haha-jima, de dónde el artista provenía, y que reposaba extendido al lado izquierdo del saco. Había plasmado impolutamente la densa vegetación que recubría la ínsula así como las olas golpeando la orilla, incluyendo una que se levantaba del océano como un titán líquido. Los rasgos en la técnica del pintor no eran tan detallados y variopintos como los cuadros más refinados del periodo Edo, pero los diferentes matices le otorgaban una gran profundidad que de por sí se consideraba un axioma en la pintura _sumi-e_.

Con una maestría insólita para un alumno primerizo auto-didacta, el artista recorrió aquel ocre papel de arriba abajo, habiendo alcanzado el nirvana artístico. Con impecable tino, igual como si la deífica mano de la mismísima _Benzaiten_ la guiara con su brillante luz inmortal, trazó línea tras línea sin detenerse más que para restregar la barra de tinta en el mortero y recargar sus reservas del viscoso líquido para que el pincel nunca dejara de transmitir el vehemente ahínco que el pintor, encandilado, sentía arder en su interior. Al terminar este su obra, decidió agregar la guinda plasmando el nombre en _kanji_ de la única persona y testigo del increíble despliegue de elocuencia artesanal.

El primer símbolo se deslizó verticalmente en la esquina superior derecha, dónde había más espacio para dejar que las cerdas corrieran libremente. La tinta se intercaló con algunas nubes, pero no importó y no mermaron la intensidad del negro que se delineaba con las siguientes pinceladas. Dos más a los costados de la base de la primera línea, formando un trípode. Luego, uno más horizontal en la parte central para eventualmente rematar con un semi-trapecio isósceles con tres colitas imperfectas, como delgados cabellos de una fruta exótica, en la parte superior. La primera palabra estaba terminada. Ese _kanji_ , aquel ideograma, por sí solo decía mucho y todo.

Pero no él no había concluido.

Esta vez, más seguro, confiado y especialmente motivado por la aperlada sonrisa del testigo, que observaba con sus grandes ojos el trabajo del maestro ante estos, el artista remojó su instrumento de gruesas fibras de pelo de jabalí y como un impetuoso rayo en medio de la noche, dibujó la segunda pieza de caligrafía vertical con naturalidad innata. Nuevamente alzándose con las alas que la diosa del arte le había infundido, la diestra mano del pintor cruzó horizontalmente aquella torre bidimensional de tinta como una flecha, colocando el decorado final y plasmando el nombre de la persona que había atisbado, con mucha ilusión, el nacimiento de su mayor obra maestra:

"栄子"

Eiko.

De vuelta al presente; una lágrima, tan sola como la persona que ostenta el nombre en la pintura, recorrió su mejilla, deslizándose por su mentón hasta expirar con un mudo impacto en el saco de la anciana, tiñéndolo ligeramente de un añil más oscuro. Ella ahogó el plañir, usando su voluntad que tanto había entrenado durante décadas para evitar que aquellas memorias le disuadieran de tornar sus ojos tan anubarrados como el firmamento cuando es azotado por las tormentas veraniegas. Su vista se detuvo antes de proseguir a la derecha, o en verdad cedería a encerrarse por el día entero. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Hiromi se incorpora, hace una afirmación silenciosa a la nada y se arregla el sombrero antes de salir por la puerta principal. Un chasquido de su red sináptica le obliga a reconsiderar la idea de darse la vuelta y contemplar el otro saco que acompaña al primero en la pared, pero su decisión es firme, como su paso, y continúa su camino al exterior.

Ya afuera, dobla a la derecha de su residencia, hacia a una bodega resguardada por una reja de bambú, algo caída pero que nunca se molestaba en reparar. Haciendo a un lado la manta impermeable sobre los objetos en su interior, toma una cubeta metálica, varios objetos brillantes que luego deposita dentro de un morral de descoloridos tonos castaños que coloca alrededor de su cuello. Un par de detalles más y cierra la reja. Se cerciora de que la tapa que resguarda al pozo esté perfectamente sellada y emprende su rumbo hacia la faena diaria.

No se molesta en colocar seguro a la puerta o siquiera en cercar su propiedad. En primera, porque aparte de ella, no existe otra alma en aquella isla. Y en segunda, los ladrones han sido cosa de pasado por varias generaciones entre las buenas personas que habitan el archipiélago de Haha-jima, por lo que no había preocupación alguna por tunantes insospechados. Además, aunque había uno que otro con la cabeza algo densa en la región, no existían los realmente dementes como para atreverse a robarle a ella.

Eiko sigue el desdibujado camino de piedrecillas y arena que conecta vagamente su casa con una bifurcación, aproximadamente a doscientos metros de su posición actual. En el trayecto, observa a las gaviotas y los petreles descender hacia el agua a toda velocidad y salir, en la mayoría de los casos, con un pez fresco en sus picos. Se tranquiliza un poco; sabe que no tendrá problemas con las aves porque los dioses les han bendecido con una generosa oferta alimenticia.

A su paso, una veloz arañita saltarina de opalino cuerpo cruza su camino y desaparece entre un par de flores, sin duda buscando a su próxima presa. La anciana le agradece al escurridizo animal con una reverencia; hoy será un excelente día para el trabajo. Toparse con un arácnido en la mañana es considerado de buena suerte en la tradición japonesa. El mar calmado, las aves elevándose hacia los reinos del sol, que continúa brillando con toda su intensidad y alzado sobre el cielo azul, bañando a toda la creación visible con su cálido manto, son prueba suficiente de que tal profecía es verdadera. Sonríe y tararea una alegre canción, feliz de haberse topado con esa amiga de ocho patas.

Después de todo, Eiko es una Arachne.

Mitad humana, mitad araña, toda una mujer. Con sus ciento noventa centímetros de altura, que llegaban a los doscientos tres en el cenit de su juventud, sus seis ojos tan rojos como un granate piropo y un exoesqueleto blanco, recubierto por una ligera capa nácar que le otorga un brillo polícromo bajo ciertas condiciones, como el irisado interior de una concha marina, más una línea uniforme roja que recorre desde el inicio de su segundo tórax hasta la punta de su abdomen, ella es sin duda una persona excepcional.

Sus manos, aunque ya afectadas por la artritis y la faena, siguen poseyendo esa destreza para hilar con profesionalismo innato la tela que ella produce. Toda su ropa es de su autoría, orgullosamente hilvanada con sus diestros dedos de tejedora y coloreada con técnicas naturales y un poco de ayuda de la espesa tinta. Antes tejía mucho, cuando tenía un propósito más allá de cumplir su cuota diaria de trabajo.

Ya no.

Llega al desvío, donde una piedra macilenta cubierta de verdín y con la forma de uno de los guardianes caninos señala que ha alcanzado la base de la colina. Anteriormente las estatuas eran dos, pero la otra sucumbió a la erosión y un grave accidente con un pedazo de metal. La mujer sube los doscientos escalones, en igual de demacrado estado, con flores y demás maleza brotando entre las grietas de la piedra mal conservada. Mueve con calma, pero sin lentitud, sus ocho extremidades por la senda irregular, evitando incordiar a un desfile de marciales hormigas cargando pedazos de hojas en sus mandíbulas. Una infortunada oruga que osó cruzarse en su marcha termina convirtiéndose en el próximo almuerzo de los formícidos.

Hiromi alcanza la cima, encontrando un vetusto _torii_ (arco que señala la entrada a un lugar sagrado) de rojas facciones y muy descolorido, albergando un santuario del mismo tono, aunque este se halla en mejores condiciones. La estructura, hecha de madera y a la usanza de un tradicional templo sintoísta en miniatura y resguardada por otras dos estatuas _komainu_ , reposa sobre una base de piedras de mediano tamaño. En su interior hay una estatuilla con forma de dragón en honor al dios _Watatsumi_ , el señor de los mares. La gran mayoría, si no es que todos, en el archipiélago Ogasawara son fieles devotos del protector de los océanos y pescadores, pues es la profesión que más abunda y principal fuente de ingresos. Kumo-jima y Eiko no eran la excepción.

Delante del dorado reptil mítico, descansa un níveo plato de porcelana, contrastantemente mucho más nuevo y brillante que sus alrededores, con un melocotón de hace algunos días dentro de éste. Enfrente del plato hay un _saisen bako_ (caja de medianas proporciones, donde se depositan las donaciones) con dorados detalles. La arachne mete su mano en su bolso y revela una argenta moneda de cien yenes que prontamente arroja al recipiente. El metálico objeto gira trescientos sesenta grados en el aire y con impecable precisión se introduce al arca sin chocar con las vigas que actúan como ranuras y protegen el dinero de inescrupulosas personas que deseen asirse con los tributos a los dioses. Sin embargo, hasta el más infame ladronzuelo respeta la propiedad divina.

Con su pecuniaria ofrenda residiendo en la rectangular morada, la mujer jala la cuerda (que ella misma repone cada mes) amarrada al pequeño _torii_ del santuario y hace sonar el cascabel adjunto a este. Entonces, hace dos reverencias y junta sus manos, aplaudiendo dos veces, para llamar la atención del _kami_ (dios) en caso que se halle durmiendo. Con otra reverencia, ella inicia su silenciosa y acostumbrada plegaria de protección las personas que quiere. Acabada la oración, realiza la misma operación dos veces más, deseando el bienestar de las almas de sus seres queridos y por un mal calmado y pacífico, respectivamente. Terminadas las tres preces, inclina su cabeza en señal de solemne respeto y de su morral saca otro melocotón, más fresco que el del plato y lo cambia con humildad.

Guarda el durazno antiguo en la bolsa para ofrecérselo a las aves cuando regrese a casa y, con una reverencia final, baja los escalones para dirigirse a su trabajo. Nunca pide por obtener numismáticos intereses, pues es una falta de respeto y los _kamis_ no toleran deseos tan fatuos y egoístas. Tampoco reza para que el trabajo le resulte favorable, ya que es ella misma quien debe demostrar que es apta para realizarlo. De vuelta en la bifurcación y junto a los guardianes de piedra, nota un par de montículos que alguna vez fueran los soportes del _torii_ principal, destruido hace mucho por aquel incidente. Con algo de nostalgia, suspira y sigue el surco imaginario que ese evento dejara marcado en la tierra hace varios ayeres. Era irónico cuando recordaba que ese desastre, ese inesperado accidente, formaba parte de la razón por la cual seguía ahí, viva, en esa pequeña masa de tierra rodeada de agua y corales. A pesar de sus ochenta y nueve años y de que las lagunas mentales han intentado apoderarse de sus memorias, ella lo recuerda tan vívidamente como si fuera ayer.

 **[—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **]**

La guerra le trajo paz.

Incluso cuando suena absolutamente contradictorio (y lo es), fue el segundo conflicto más grande del siglo XX lo que permitió a Eiko el ser aceptada por los lugareños. Como una liminal, ella y su madre no nacieron dentro de la civilización humana. Fue una húmeda cueva y el calor del verano de julio en medio de la zona más tupida y profunda de la selva de Kumo-jima quienes atestiguaron el nacimiento de esa diminuta niña mitad araña. Creció perfeccionando su técnica de tejido creando trampas para capturar a sus presas, a reforzar los diversos lugares a los que debía llamar hogar luego de mudarse, lo cual sucedía frecuentemente, y a mantenerse siempre en las sombras. Durante sus primeros años, Hiromi vivió como una auténtica salvaje nómada nocturna. No conocía nada mejor. Y, para cualquier humano, no merecía nada mejor.

Al llegar a los diecisiete, su madre feneció. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, así que realizó un funeral simbólico. Creó una figura hecha con su seda a usanza de su progenitora, la tomó en una balsa creada a partir de bambú y madera enverdecida y la dejó que flotara a la deriva, hasta perderse en el horizonte. Ella fue lo único que quedó de su legado. Había aprendido lo suficiente para valerse por sí misma, podía continuar su existencia sin problemas. Las enfermedades eran pasajeras, el buscar refugio del inclemente clima se había vuelto costumbre, el aislamiento era parte de su naturaleza. Pero la tristeza la embargaba, tanto por su progenitora como por sus condiciones de vida; le carcomía el alma y al final, se sentía demasiado sola. Fue esa necesidad de llenar ese vacío en su alma lo que la llevó a acercarse cada vez más a los humanos.

La isla no siempre estuvo deshabitada. En esos tiempos, los tumultuosos años cuarenta del siglo anterior al actual, Kumo-jima poseía una aldea de al menos ciento cincuenta habitantes, todos pescadores. Ella observaba siempre, antes de dormir por la mañana, a los hombres salir temprano, subirse a sus botes y hacerse a la mar mientras las mujeres que no se quedaban en casa a hacer sus quehaceres, se zambullían cerca del farallón para capturar estrellas de mar, algas y crustáceos. Los niños solían ayudar a sus mayores cuando no estaban en la escuela o estudiando. Eiko, desde que tiene memoria, quería conocer más sobre ese intrigante y siempre activo mundo que estaba prácticamente a unos pasos de distancia. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible; estaba consciente de que ese deseo no pasaría de ser un sueño perdido entre las olas rompientes del océano Pacífico.

Hasta ese día.

Una decena y ocho aniversarios después de su nacimiento, y Hiromi se encuentra a pocos metros de cruzar la línea que la separa de ese deseo. Cubierta casi en su totalidad con la ayuda de las sombras y un arbusto de azahares, la curiosa araña contempla la ceremonia de casamiento de una joven pareja en el hermoso templo que alguna vez se alzó en donde ahora se hallaba el diminuto santuario. Este era, si bien no ostentoso o particularmente grande, de apariencia acogedora y bien cuidado por el _kannushi_ (sacerdote sintoísta), su familia y la _miko_ (sacerdotisa) auxiliar. Los árboles más gruesos, que se erguían a ambos lados del edificio, tenían grandes _shimenawas_ amarrados en sus fuertes troncos. La caja de donaciones siempre se mantenía saludablemente abastecida, tanto por la devota fe de los habitantes como por las afables actitudes de los encargados que invitaban a cooperar.

El novio, de lentes cuadrados, viste un _haori_ (saco parecido al kimono) color verde oscuro y un _hakama_ (pantalón largo con pliegues) a rayas verticales dicromáticas. La mujer esta ataviada con un kimono completamente blanco con bordes rojo vibrante. Su cabeza ostenta el albugíneo _tsunokakushi_ , un sombrero de papel cuadrado acompañado de una peluca negra, aunque el cabello de la fémina era actualmente castaño. Intercambiaron tres veces el ritual de tomar sake y el _kannushi_ prosiguió con las bendiciones. Habiendo terminado y declarado formalmente a los enamorados como marido y mujer, los casados y los invitados procedieron a celebrar.

Eiko está hipnotizada. Su mente divaga rápidamente y se pierde momentáneamente en una onírica alucinación donde se ve a sí misma llevando un atavío tan oneroso y precioso, llevada de la mano por un galante hombre trajeado con ropa igual de pródiga, el cual la mira y sonríe con amor e hidalguía dignas de un noble caballero. Es ahí donde sus fantasías le traicionan y, sin darse cuenta, termina con una arrobada expresión en su rostro y frente al público, que observa absorta y afásicamente acercarse a la gigantesca mujer de inesperada apariencia arácnida directamente hacia ellos. Los segundos pasan, los corazones de los presentes y la arachne laten tan fuerte como los truenos de una tormenta, pero por razones totalmente opuestas: Una se halla soñando, el resto se pregunta si lo que sus ojos atisban es una horrible pesadilla.

Un grito regresa a Hiromi a la realidad.

El sacerdote impreca, su ayudante femenina toma con fuerza su _gohei_ y lo agita con temor. Los invitados exclaman horrores y la mujer humana termina por desmayarse en brazos de su marido, dejando caer su sombrero y permitiendo a su larga cabellera mecerse con el viento que repentinamente comenzó a soplar. Eiko finalmente reacciona: Huye. Se maldice a sí misma mientras corre hacia la seguridad de la selva y la oscuridad, pero el sol, aunque no en su culmen celestial y ya ocultándose, continúa cegando y dificulta la retirada. En un momento de absurda torpeza y debido a su tamaño, la liminal se impacta repentinamente con una rama que le golpea directamente en la cara, obligándole a errar su trayectoria original.

Abre sus seis globos oculares para hallarse rodeada de un temeroso pero decidido grupo de personas armados con palos, piedras y cualquier material que tengan a la mano. La familia de la recién casada posee muchos hombres; hermanos fornidos por su constante trabajo con las redes de pesca y el transporte de capturas. Incluso cuando la araña es mucho más alta y fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, la imagen de verse envuelta en medio de una turba dispuesta a quebrarla es suficiente para paralizar a la juvenil arachne. Además, ella no desea dañarlos. Aún con las palabras de su madre, aún con ese miedo que se impuso a sí misma durante su corta vida, Eiko no poseía intenciones malignas para con esas personas.

Tal vez su piel no poseyera esa tostada epidermis que todo habitante obtiene en la faena bajo los rayos del astro rey y sus facciones faciales fueran más occidentales que orientales, sin contar su obvia especie no-humana; pero ella siempre se consideró una nipona más, como cualquier otra persona. Vivían en la misma isla, compartían el mismo suelo y mar, los cuales les abastecían los mismos alimentos. Kumo-jima era el hogar de todos. Aunque separados, había crecido junto a esos chicos que ahora la amenazaban. Ella ansiaba ser aceptada; pero ellos no pensaban igual. Ante sus ojos (y prácticamente los de cualquiera), la mujer era una _youkai_ , un monstruo, un espíritu maligno. ¿Qué otro interés podría tener un ser tan repugnante en una boda que no fuera el ignominioso deseo de arruinarla?

Hiromi intenta hablar, dialogar. Aún con el acento vestigial de sus antepasados, arrastrando la letra "R" y pegando mucho la lengua al techo de su paladar duro, ella habla perfecto japonés. Eso lo empeora. Todos se escandalizan al escuchar cómo ese demonio de miembros cubiertos por lechosa quitina trataba de mover la boca, seguramente para espetarles inefables maldiciones, pensaban. Ella retrocede, temerosa, imposibilitada, desmoralizada. La masa terrestre que la vio nacer la odia, detesta, aborrece, execra, rechaza y desprecia. Choca con la pared del interior del templo, sin escapatoria alguna que no sea abriéndose paso ante la pared humana que se cierne frente a ella, ahora más grande al correr la voz por el pueblo; o aceptar lo inevitable y unirse a su madre en el viaje a la otra vida.

Decide morir.

Ella podría luchar, aún tenía oportunidad de salir de ahí e intentar regresar a su escondite. Pero estaba harta de huir, cansada de escabullirse, de evaporarse entre los matorrales y vivir como una salvaje cada día de su dura existencia. Sin su matriarca para guiarle y repudiada por quienes nunca la aceptarían, la soledad era demasiado para la acorralada arachne. Fenecer le brindaría la dicha de la paz eterna. Se cubre con sus acorazados brazos, esperando a que la muerte sea rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible. Las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos, pero jamás sosegarían a la turbada muchedumbre, que parece agitar con más ahínco sus herramientas de tortura conforme las gotas de la liminal humedecen su sagrado centro de oración. Así, contemplado sesgadamente al tipo más alto alzar un enorme palo de gruesa punta sobre su cabeza, respira el incienso imperante y toma una bocanada del salobre aire antes de exhalar su último aliento. Al menos, se reconforta, morirá en casa.

El mundo se acaba.

Pero no sólo para ella. Una explosión lejana se produce de repente y sacude el edificio como si _Ōyamatsumi_ , el dios de la montaña en persona, hubiera despertado. El templo chilla y el techo se resquebraja a medida que las detonaciones adquieren mayor intensidad. Los objetos colgados caen al suelo al igual que el resto de los presentes. Un hombre grita con todas sus fuerzas que el cielo está en llamas, los otros apenas empiezan a comprender que está sucediendo y, en medio del caos, la arachne aprovecha para escapar antes que aquellos truenos tan horrísonos terminen con su cacofónica música que le ha salvado el pellejo en esa ocasión. Una de las paredes de madera y bambú cede ante los estallidos y ella completa exitosamente su fuga.

Evade el metal… para adentrarse en el fuego.

Sus seis ojos oculares se hacen tan enormes como la magnitud de los acontecimientos sucediendo en el cielo. Con el sol en trayecto a su reposo detrás de los islotes del estrecho de Marujimaseto, el cielo se cubría de un ambarino color que paulatinamente se volvería azul oscuro y finalmente negro, tonalidades siendo imitadas por el océano. Pero la calma y belleza del final del recorrido diario del incandescente astro rey quedan opacadas por el infierno que en ese momento se desataba en sus aposentos. Como un enjambre de coléricas avispas, y mucho más peligrosas que estas, el resplandor de cientos de balas y los aviones de combate que las arrojaban se habían transformado en el infausto evento principal de toda Ogasawara.

Todos estaban conscientes de que el país entero estaba sumido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial; era, quizás después de la pesca, el tema más discutido entre los habitantes de Kumo-jima y las islas aledañas. Nadie que se conociera había sido enviado a tan cruento litigio internacional; a combatir a un enemigo que cada vez que era mencionado, parecía acercarse más y más a tierras niponas. Pero ahora, cuatro años después desde que empezó, el conflicto había llegado hacia ellos; a un lugar tan aislado que todavía había algunos, no muy listos hay que recalcar, que confundían a los cazas con demonios. Aquella comparación no estaba del todo errónea. No hace muchos meses, esos diablos de metal habían aparecido como puntos difusos en el lejano horizonte y poco tiempo después, Iwo Jima había caído a manos de los americanos.

Ahora, las baterías anti-aéreas localizadas en la isla central, Haha-jima, intentaban repeler el ataque de los argentos cazabombarderos Mustang P-51 estadounidenses que sobrevolaban los rojizos cielos, escoltando a otros aviones de mayor envergadura que descargaban una lluvia de muerte y destrucción en forma de pesadas bombas. Cada una de esas cargas de furia concentrada era capaz de destruir a todo un conjunto de las humildes moradas locales, hechas de madera y materiales sencillos, junto a sus habitantes en un parpadeo de flameantes explosiones. Por suerte, el enemigo estaba concentrado en acabar con los objetivos militares que en los pedacitos de tierra, sin medio alguno para defenderse. Nadie había usado un arma de fuego desde hace décadas.

Los proyectiles de diferentes calibres se intercambian desde las nubes a tierra y viceversa. Las detonaciones siguen provocando terror como el más fiero tsunami y las llamas reemplazan el brillo de las débiles estrellas. Con el firmamento convertido en un vesánico mar de caos y destrucción, uno de los aviones occidentales es alcanzado por la metralla de veinticinco milímetros y con un igualmente tremebundo estallido, se parte en dos mientras cae directamente hacia donde la arachne se encuentra. Ésta, recupera sus funciona motrices y sin dilación emprende camino a cualquier lugar que no sea el epicentro del próximo impacto que la máquina, emitiendo un chirrido agudo al descender, pronto provocará.

Gracias a su velocidad, logra alejarse al menos veinte metros cuando el pájaro metálico se estampa de lleno contra el único santuario en todo Kumo-jima, pulverizándolo en un aciago espectáculo de madera, roca y metal calcinándose en una incandescente esfera de combustión destructiva. La onda expansiva le azota el cuerpo como un látigo y los acúfenos invaden a velocidad extraordinaria su sistema auditivo. El calor de las voraces flamas arden como mil soles y brilla como las llamas divinas de la diosa _Amaterasu_. La madera es consumida, la roca cruje y el aceite aviva la vorágine de fuego. Nadie resulta herido, pero ya nada sería igual a partir de ese momento.

Para ella, para nadie.

 **[—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **栄光** **—** **]**

El graznido de los petreles saca a Eiko de sus memorias. Por un pequeño intervalo entre el mundo inconsciente y el real, el sabor a sal y el canto del oleaje dejaron de impregnarle los sentidos para ser reemplazados por el sonido de las llamas consumiendo acero y el fétido olor del combustible quemado. Es la más que recuerda. Es quizás lo que se permite recordarse a sí misma. No está segura si en verdad salió incólume de tan extraordinario accidente o si el edificio sagrado y el _torii_ a los pies de los escalones no fueron las únicas víctimas aquel día. La ironía de la memoria es que uno no puede vivir sin esta o perdemos algo nuestro, aunque en ocasiones queramos olvidar parte de ella.

Pero nunca olvidará a _ellos_. Jamás…

La anciana sacude su cabeza y se concentra en proseguir su ruta. El día avanza, pero el trabajo no lo hará si ella decide quedarse quieta. Reanuda su marcha y le permite al viento marino regresarle la calma a su azorada mente. Respira profundo, el aroma de la arena salpicada por las añiles aguas le sosiega los latidos exaltados y su boca abandona gradualmente la cariacontecida expresión. El sol brilla, su corazón también. Arrastra ligeramente sus patas en la arena, creando pequeños surcos, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde pequeña.

Atisba una pequeña concha marina completamente blanca con pigmentación rosada en los extremos y el interior, aunque no muy bien conservada. Caparazones abundan en la playa, pero una de tonos tan albos es una rareza. El mayor detalle es el gigantesco agujero que la ha dejado en paupérrimo estado, pero eso no le importa. Guarda el pequeño tesoro en su morral y su sonrisa ahora es más evidente. Buscaba una valva con esa forma desde hace un buen tiempo.

Se acerca a su destino, meciéndose éste suavemente ante el sempiterno vaivén que la marea y creando un sonido reverberante en su cuerpo de fibra de vidrio de doce metros de largo. Con un diseño bicolor, de blanco en la parte superior y verde malaquita en el inferior, ambos un poco sucios y corroídos por el salitre, el _Yume-maru_ es un bote pesquero humilde, pero bastante funcional y confiable. Tres décadas de fieles servicios al mando de la arachne lo comprueban. No hay percebes adheridos al casco que mermen su eficacia, ya que la lancha se encuentra cubierta con una capa especial para evitar la epibiosis. Tampoco posee otro asiento más que un alargado espacio para un abdomen arácnido. El timón reside en la cabina de mando en la popa, lo suficientemente alta para que la anciana quepa.

Empujando la barca desde la arena hasta que puede flotar libremente, Eiko se sube al corto muelle donde su transporte reside atado a una gruesa soga. Hay desechos secos de las innumerables aves que revolotean alrededor, contrastantes con la ennegrecida madera, parcialmente tornada verde por la vegetación marina que se ha apoderado de los cimientos más alejados de la orilla. Aunque tal aparejo de madera, lleno de moluscos que lo han convertido en su hogar permanente, es muy viejo, la anciana lo precede por casi medio siglo, siendo construido parcialmente por ella misma. La arachne revisa que todo esté en orden y retira la cuerda que ancla a su vehículo y, luego de una última revisada, enciende el motor.

Las hélices dobles debajo de la popa cobran vida y la maquinaria interna del bote ruge como un animal salvaje. La lechosa espuma se arremolina alrededor de las aspas giratorias y alejan a los diminutos cangrejitos que merodeaban en las cercanías. El mar brilla como un enorme y glauco zafiro líquido mientras las cabrillas delinean el trayecto del _Yume-maru_ conforme este se aleja de la costa. Hiromi inhala profundamente, inundando aún más sus envejecidos pulmones con ese olor del mar matutino; un implícito ritual imaginario para tonificarse de la energía del indomable océano y obtener parte de su fuerza. La arachne contempla las aguas a su alrededor, sabiendo que debajo de ella se encuentra un mundo aún más colorido que el de la superficie.

Almejas, corales, tortugas, crustáceos, moluscos y una interminable lista de peces en todos los tonos imaginables pululan las salobres corrientes de Ogasawara, siempre en abundancia, sin importar la época del año. En junio y agosto capturaban peces trompeta y sierras golfinas. También uno puede hacerse con melvas y melveras desde la mitad del año hasta septiembre. Pero ahora, la mejor presa eran los jureles, las macarelas salmón y caballitas. Dado que los primeros eran enormes y estaban reservados generalmente para los deportistas entusiastas de peces tan fuertes como un marlín; Eiko se decanta por los dos restantes, aunque son los últimos los que tienen más posibilidades de ser hallados en esta época del año.

Ella abre la compuerta en la cubierta, cercana a la proa, donde se almacenan los pescados. Está vacía, excepto por un contenedor plástico, que conserva los cebos. Ya que tal compartimiento aísla la temperatura y mantiene las presas más frescas, es ideal para custodiar la carnada en excelentes condiciones. Sonriendo al ver la carne de tinícalo con ese vago rosado, indicando su buen estado, la araña abre otro compartimiento y toma sus herramientas principales. Son varias y delgadas líneas de albugíneos tonos las que componen sus armas de batalla.

Mientras los pescadores recurren a sedales de nylon, dacrón y demás multifilamentos sintéticos, Eiko posee la fortuna de crear sus propias cuerdas de seda casera. Perfectamente resistentes y absolutamente naturales, su tela es por mucho, una opción más que preferible en el mundo de la caña y el anzuelo. Cubierta con una mezcla impermeable e inmune a encresparse, la anciana ata los sedales a los ganchos, agregando la carnada, especialmente bañada en una solución secreta que vuelve la generalmente mediocre carne del tinícalo en una vianda irresistible para el resto de la fauna marina. También añade un señuelo plástico policromático, para asegurar el mayor interés en la presa. No necesita caña para desempeñar su labor, ella ya posee ocho en su posesión.

Sus piernas.

Aunque pareciera inverosímil y absurdo, Hiromi había descubierto que sus ocho extremidades arácnidas eran perfectas como aparejos para atrapar a los peces si se les proveía con una cuerda y anzuelo. Con cuidado, ata cada una de las delgadas hileras a las puntas de sus patas, envueltas en largas medias para evitar que la fricción prolongada lastime su envejecida quitina, cada día más suave. El amarre es sólido, la forma de su exoesqueleto proporciona un agarre firme y los nudos aseguran que no resbalará ante el jaloneo. Con sus ocho cañas naturales preparadas, arroja cada uno de los ganchos hacia babor y estribor. El señuelo agrega peso suficiente y los sedales, de longitud considerable, se hunden en las añiles aguas, provocando finos surcos en la vastedad del Pacífico.

Con su sistema óctuple de pesca de una sola persona ya en curso, ella ajusta su sombrero para proteger su cabeza del astro rey, se asienta en la proa y hurga en su bolso, sacando un vetusto libro de portada y hojas bastante amarillentas, pero que continúan entreteniendo a su dueña con sus diversos relatos contenidos. De esa manera, la veterana pescadora pasa el tiempo en altamar; con sólo los llamados de las gaviotas en la lejanía, las islas Mei-jima y Haha-jima luciendo pequeñas en el horizonte y la sinfonía natural del océano. Transcurridos algunos minutos, sus curtidos labios se separan al ver una inusual sombra en el cielo.

Alzando su vista, sus seis globos oculares atisban curiosos a una mujer alada, volando a distancia suficiente para distinguir sus facciones desde el aire. Por su agraciado físico y la envergadura de sus enormes alas castañas, sin descartar esa mirada depredadora, era obviamente una arpía rapaz. Aunque no han pasado muchos meses desde que la existencia de los liminales se hizo pública, el observar a las extraespecies en las alejadas tierras de Kumo-jima seguía siendo infrecuente. Eiko podía contar con sus dedos las instancias en que pudo encontrarse con otra semi-humana en sus casi noventa años de vida, y todavía le sobrarían dígitos. Con unas cuantas arpías, incluyendo a la actual, una escila, una sirena, una kitsune en un atavío de _miko_ , más su propia madre, apenas serían siete especies que Hiromi ha conocido. Y en todos los casos, sólo pudo contemplarlas, mas nunca entablar conversación con estas.

La rapaz vuela con velocidad, ayudada por el viento que sopla en su dirección. Las aves se alejan instintivamente de su camino, cosa que ella ya ha de considerar un axioma inherente, pues no se molesta en modificar su trayectoria o ralentizar sus movimientos al acercarse a las bandadas. La anciana nota que se dirige hacia las brumosas y lejanas aguas del sureste, zona donde la inocua calígine sempiterna ha dado a sinfín de leyendas y supersticiones sobre naufragios. Si bien nunca se han comprobado que tales creencias sean justificadas, los barcos suelen evitar acercarse demasiado y caer presa de las inusuales corrientes que se arremolinan al aproximarse. También es la dirección que su progenitora señalaba en ocasiones, afirmando que de ahí era de donde supuestamente habían emigrado sus antepasados. Si eso también era verídico, nunca lo sabría.

Continúa contemplando al ave de presa, admirando la fastuosidad de sus firmes movimientos, exhibiendo la fuerza y brío de su juventud. Tomando en cuenta la tribal vestimenta y sus facciones occidentales, es claro que la arpía no es japonesa. En cierto modo, Eiko se siente identificada con ella; ambas gozaron de gran energía en sus años mozos y se sintieron extranjeras ante los ojos de otros. Casi inconscientemente, la anciana estira una de sus manos en dirección a la chica de castaña cabellera, pero se detiene cuando esta intercambia una mirada indirecta con ella. No pueden oírse, y aunque hablaran, posiblemente no podrían entenderse, ya sea por distancia o barrera del lenguaje. Pero lo que su boca no dice, sus ojos lo comunican perfectamente.

Estaba huyendo.

Fue sólo un efímero contacto visual, apenas suficiente para captar el áureo destello de su iris; pero la arachne sabía que esa majestuosa mujer voladora llevaba un gran peso en su corazón y deseaba escapar de este. La expresión neutra en sus labios contaba una afásica historia de infelicidad, donde una sonrisa de alegría genuina no había sido delineada en mucho tiempo. Hiromi experimenta un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón; ella comprende perfectamente lo que es querer desaparecer los agravios del alma y escabullirse hacia la salida, que nunca llegaba. Ella lo vivió por mucho tiempo. Al menos, hasta ese día, cuando pudo dejar de correr hacia la nada.

Las memorias vuelven…

 **[—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **]**

La guerra finalmente los había alcanzado.

Habían pasado años seguros en su pequeño refugio de piedra volcánica, rodeados por mar en el sitio más recóndito de la tierra. El gobierno se había encargado de asegurar a los ciudadanos que los enemigos jamás pondrían un pie en el sagrado suelo nipón y que se impondría frente al invasor de las Américas tajante y contundentemente. Por años, desde el inicio del conflicto, la ilusión se había mantenido casi intacta. Los ecos de la guerra sólo eran murmullos, tan lejanos como las islas que caían paulatinamente ante los occidentales. Pronto, la fantasía de un Japón incólume comenzaba a perder fuerza conforme el tiempo pasaba y gradualmente el archipiélago de Haha-jima se convirtió en una fortaleza diseñada para repeler los ataques de quienes se juró jamás aparecerían.

Aún así, los lugareños proseguían con sus vidas en completa calma. El gobierno necesitaba alimentos paras las tropas y los pescadores ahora tenían una labor patriótica que cumplir. Incluso cuando el nacionalismo no estaba tan arraigado en las mentes de los humildes habitantes, el sentimiento de auxiliar al país los llenaba de vigor y rápidamente las barcas se vieron adornadas con banderas dicromáticas con la insignia del sol naciente. Estaban motivados, enérgicos y entre los hombres, más de uno había expresado interés en unirse a las filas del glorioso Ejército Imperial.

Los soldados, la mayoría provenientes desde las islas Muko-jima y Chichi-jima, se estacionaron en los alrededores. Si bien había uno que otro buscabulla, la mayoría de esos jóvenes eran simples granjeros y pescadores que deseaban proteger a sus familias y el ambiente tan calmado, franco y ameno de la aldea los hizo entrar en serenidad. Muchos ayudaban a los habitantes y entablaron rápidamente amistades e incluso noviazgo con las chicas del lugar. Eiko y sus excursiones nocturnas dieron paso a que las leyendas sobre ella y su progenitora se revitalizaran y extendieran rápido entre los militares, aunque eso nunca puso en peligro su vida. A pesar de que la guerra estaba presente, el panorama de Kumo-jima era pacífico.

Finalmente, Hiromi logró salir de esa laguna mental que tantas jugarretas le pugnaba y remembrar mayores detalles de sus cada vez más difusas memorias. La verdadera víctima de aquel accidente aéreo había sido el _kannushi_ , quien feneció poco después por arritmia cardiaca luego del shock causado por ver a su amado templo destruido en la tormenta de fuego. Su mujer, como dicta la tradición, le sucedió y tomó el papel de cabeza de la familia, junto a sus hijas y la _miko_ asistente. Los soldados eran fieles seguidores de las tradiciones religiosas y se esmeraron en cooperar con la reconstrucción.

Y entonces, llegaron los _kenpeitai_.

Al igual que la Gestapo en Alemania o la NKVD soviética, la policía militar de las fuerzas armadas eran los enviados del Ministerio de Guerra para asegurarse de que la paz y el orden de mantuvieran entre la población. Por supuesto, en la práctica aquello estaba más que lejos de la realidad. Los _kenpeitai_ no eran muchos, pero habían sido entrenados arduamente en academias especiales y su letalidad así como su lealtad hacia el Emperador eran absolutas; por ende, eran tan peligrosos como arrogantes, a pesar de sus bajos números. Los amables soldados fueron reemplazados por los soberbios matones que trataban a los humildes aldeanos como meras herramientas. Interrumpieron la construcción del templo y exigieron mayor trabajo, como dictadores.

Se llevaban el pan y hasta los hornos, porque alegaban necesitar el metal para los fusiles y los tanques. Lo único que no podían adjudicarse del todo era la pesca, pero gran parte de las capturas diarias iban a parar en sus manos. El arroz les pertenecía, las casas de los pobres residentes también se volvían propiedad militar cuando se lo exigían. Y por supuesto, toda mujer ligeramente atractiva, pasaría a ser parte de su colección de infames latrocinios en contra de su propio pueblo. No importaba si eran núbiles muchachas que apenas habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad o incluso más jóvenes; cuando aquellos execrables déspotas estaban cerca, enfrascados en sus ínfulas de poder y el persuasivo alcohol, ninguna fémina estaba segura, incluso las sacerdotisas.

Fue ahí, que Eiko obtuvo su oportunidad.

Tanto las hijas como la sacerdotisa auxiliar habían permanecido intactas a las manos de los _kenpeitai_ gracias a que sus superiores solían respetar más a los dioses que sus subordinados, por mucho que ambas partes carecieran de escrúpulos. Desgraciadamente, el avance de los americanos en Okinawa no se detenía y se necesitaban oficiales para organizar la defensa de las islas circundantes. Con la jerarquía que mantenía a raya a esos cerdos de verduzco uniforme ausente, los verdaderos monstruos tuvieron temporada abierta para iniciar su cacería de sicalípticas abominaciones. La mujer del sacerdote no iba a dejar que esos demonios prepotentes se llevaran a sus tres niñas, la menor de sólo catorce años, junto a la _miko_ y las volvieran parte de la infame red de prostitución clandestina que llevaban a cabo en Haha-jima.

La arachne lo sabía, y actuaría. A pesar de que ese mundo que espiaba desde el anonimato intentó acabar con ella, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No era por un sentimiento abnegado de justicia, ni un deseo de sacrificio altruista; pero Eiko estaba consciente de que si los _kenpeitai_ eran tan crueles con su propio pueblo, con ella serían peor que cualquier demonio. Deseaba ser aceptada, probar que su existencia no era una maldición. Y quizás, si los dioses aún velaban por ella, dejar de sentirse tan sola. Los militares la matarían, pero los habitantes, esas buenas personas, no se atreverían a mancharse de sangre con una semi-humana; sólo necesitaban conocerla mejor, pensaba. Podría ser una razón algo pancista, pero tampoco carecía de verdadero interés por el bienestar de los isleños.

Cuando las tropas, a mitad de la noche y sin luces para evitar ser detectados, subieron la colina, Hiromi, que observaba desde los árboles, dio marcha a su plan. Kou, la sacerdotisa, se encontraba dormida y no tenía idea del peligro inminente que se acercaba con pasos sigilosos por los pedruscos escalones que daban a la residencia. Entonces, una voz desde la oscuridad llamó su atención, despertándola. Eiko, habiéndose infiltrado en la casa y cambiando la modulación de su voz para sonar más joven, dejaba ver solamente su parte humana desde las sombras. Clamando llamarse Azumi, nombre elegido a adrede que significa "residencia segura", advirtió a la viuda de que los soldados estaban cerca y le instó para que ocultara a sus niñas y a la _miko_ , que vivía con ellas y pasó a volverse casi una cuarta hija para la afligida mujer.

Quizás fuera porque ella sabía que aquel día llegaría, tal vez porque podía escuchar a los _kenpeitai_ entre el canto nocturno de los insectos y el bramido del oleaje, a lo mejor el repentino descubrir que la vida de sus pequeñas estaba bajo amenaza, o tal vez _Watatsumi_ había sonreído finalmente a la araña; fuera lo que fuera, algo hizo que Kou aceptara la propuesta de aquella extraña que se había presentado de improviso en su propia casa. Levantando a las chiquillas y saliendo rápidamente por la ventana trasera de la cocina, la mujer del sacerdote fue guiada por el alma bondadosa oculta entre los matorrales, prácticamente a ciegas y sin posibilidad de encender luz alguna, para evitar ser delatadas. Aún así, las cinco desesperadas prosiguieron depositando la confianza en esa voz secreta que sonaba sincera y sin malicia, incluso en las lúgubres penumbras del cielo carente de estrellas.

Abriéndose camino entre arbustos e impasibles ante los mosquitos que asaltaban sus cuellos impregnados de sudor, las mujeres llegaron finalmente a un pequeño claro, cerca del lago interior donde aún residían los restos esparcidos del avión americano, ocultos entre la espesura de la selva. La luna, ahora sólo una delgada línea cóncava al alcanzar el cenit de su fase más eclipsada, más las gruesas hojas de palmeras, permitieron a la arachne mantener su anonimato cuando las niñas y la madre pasaron junto a ella al internarse en un refugio hecho de palos y ramificaciones, emulando ser nada más que escombro. Los pedazos metálicos del cazabombardero, ostentando una visible estrella estadounidense como insignia, habían sido deliberadamente colocados en dirección que desviaran la atención hacia el lado contrario del albergue.

Ellas esperaron dos, cinco, diez minutos, quizás más; en espera de los bárbaros. Rígido tiempo donde el tenso latir de sus corazones podría competir contra el fuerte tifón de septiembre y sus ropas se impregnaban en sus delgadas ropas. Sus agitadas respiraciones eran socavadas por los sonidos de su progenitora y su mano en sus bocas, instándolas a callar cuanto antes. Eiko intenta calmarlas intercambiando diálogo. Ha preparado un discurso lleno de anécdotas falsas por si necesita llevar su teatro a un campo más extenso, pero no es necesario; la sola presencia de tener a alguien de su lado es suficiente para sosegar la inquietud de las mujeres.

Las bestias hacen su aparición. El cuchicheo laxo es sucedido por el silencio absoluto y un sentimiento de ominosa incertidumbre. La sinfonía nocturna de la jungla isleña y la iluminación exigua del astro selenita eran sus únicas cartas para evitar ser detectadas. Hiromi se mantiene alerta y prepara sus garras y seda por si debe actuar en contra de esos invasores nacionales. No desea lastimar a alguien, pero ante sus seis ojos carmesí y los del mundo, aquellos son más animales que hombres. Las antorchas del enemigo se encienden, demostrando el ahínco de su ufano deseo de llevarse a las niñas. La liminal está segura que, de poder, su madre se les abalanzaría con una _katana_ , cual samurái, para defender su honor y el de Kumo-jima entera.

Ellos susurran, conspiran, fraguan y deambulan con ojos de demonio los alrededores, con sus negros corazones fríos contrastando con sus encendidas entrepiernas. Degenerados, pérfidos, impíos y execrables; cualquier término despectivo que se le ocurriera a las mujeres estaba más que justificado. Entonces, uno de ellos se acerca peligrosamente hacia el escondite. Los ojos de las féminas se abren y su respiración se congela en alto total. Eiko tensa sus extremidades y su mente comienza a conjeturar su posible plan de batalla. No pueden verlo entre la sombras, pero se dirige hacia ellas con un fusil en mano. La araña, aunque aterrorizada por tal idea, se prepara para saltar en cualquier momento. Un pequeño destello lunar descubre la identidad del adversario.

Es sólo un muchacho.

No es _kenpeitai_ ; su brazo no ostenta la banda blanca con los _kanjis_ "ley" y "soldado". Ni siquiera lleva ese porte tan hostil y soberbio en su lenguaje corporal. Únicamente es un joven de no más de diecinueve, con los labios curtidos por el ambiente salino del mar y ligera delgadez en su rostro por las raciones tan injustas que los otros le han dejado. Está tan nervioso como las demás en el refugio y con pasos torpes inspecciona el curioso edredón de hojarasca que el astro selenita ha revelado fugazmente con su manto plateado. No hay malicia en sus ojos, tan negros como la noche, sólo miedo y arrepentimiento de haber sido usado para tan infame tarea. Sin claudicar a la misión impuesta, sostiene trémulamente su arma y prosigue buscando.

Las encuentra.

O al menos, identifica un sonido. Un diminuto quejido, casi afónico de la propia madre, es quien las delata. Un inoportuno mosquito decide practicar una sucia jugarreta e irritar la epidermis de la progenitora, echando abajo todo el plan. La tensión en el aire se eleva tan alta como el Monte Fuji y el mundo se torna tan mudo que es casi una cruel ironía. Él confirma su presencia. Sus globos oculares hacen contacto y otro gemido de sorpresa, esta vez grupal, se hace presente. Las hallaron, han sido descubiertas por la más absurda razón. Todo parece perdido, el plan entero se ha venido abajo. Eiko está dispuesta a hacer lo que convenga.

Pero él no hace nada.

Estoico e inmóvil, el muchacho permanece en su lugar, aferrando su rifle Arisaka a su pecho, como si su vida estuviera en peligro. Lo aprieta tanto que la madera del artilugio cruje ligeramente. Del otro lado, las cinco mujeres escondidas solamente pueden esperar un milagro que las salve. Ningún partido aleja su mirada, expectantes e inseguros. Hiromi también se ha paralizado, no tiene idea de cómo actuar. Podría aprovechar y dejarlo inconsciente, pero eso alertaría al resto de la patrulla y pagaría un precio demasiado alto en vano, sacrificando a las niñas. El tiempo pasa, sus corazones parecen que se saldrán de su pecho y sus latidos se convierten en un cacofónico metrónomo que dicta el intervalo que pasa de la esperanza al terror absoluto.

El chico desiste.

Con inesperada gallardía, el soldado hace un ademán de guardar silencio y con una rápida mirada a los alrededores, se da la vuelta, intenta recomponer su postura marcial y se aleja de ahí. Absortas, la familia y la arachne contemplan ese espontáneo acto de bondad y humanidad, virtudes que la guerra transforma en meros aforismos pasados, emprender la retirada. Los minutos corren, el murmullo de los _kenpeitai_ desparece y es reemplazado por la pacífica sinfonía de las olas en la lejanía. Están a salvo; por esa noche, están a salvo. Las niñas se abrazan en el regazo de su madre y rompen en llanto de felicidad. La mujer, agradecida con los dioses, las reconforta. Ahí, susurra el nombre de su misteriosa salvadora, la que ha logrado que ese diminuto milagro sucediera en primer lugar.

Eiko, confiada, decide revelarse.

Tímidamente pero sin retroceder, la liminal permite a la irrisoria luz alumbrar su persona. El aura plateada que emana de ella gracias al satélite terrestre le da un toque cuasi-místico a la develación de su verdadera identidad. Si la viuda y su familia antes estuvieron estupefactas, ahora su estupor debía ser tan grande como la araña que se presentaba frente a ellas. Era la misma de esa ocasión, sin duda. Llevaba la misma ropa sencilla de verdes tonos que su seda confeccionó y ese largo pelo negro que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel y sus globos oculares de enrojecido cariz. Las humanas dudan de cómo actuar; saben que es una arachne, que es precisamente la clase de forma que tomarían los espíritus malignos de los que tanto hablan las leyendas.

Todo podría ser una trampa, un estratagema perfectamente ejecutado por la arácnida para desquitarse de quienes intentaron acabar con su vida. No tendría nada que perder y ganaría el indulto de los militares, al menos temporalmente, pero suficiente para regodearse en el placer malsano de la venganza. Cualquier otro lo haría, piensa Kou, aunque se maldiga internamente por aceptar esa parte tan renegrida de su alma. Eiko también percibe esa desconfianza y lentamente la débil sonrisa de su boca desaparece. Resignada, se da la vuelta para emprender la retirada. No pueden aceptarla, por mucho que sea su deseo de ayudar. Son mundos diferentes, incluso cuando se comparte el mismo pedazo de tierra rodeado de agua. Al final del día, ella es un monstruo.

Una mano la detiene.

Es Nobuko, la menor de la familia. Con sus temblorosos dedos juveniles, sostiene la quitinosa extremidad izquierda de Hiromi. La liminal, incrédula, voltea sin soltarla. La pequeña se mantiene cabizbaja, con su larga cabellera, tan bruna y sedosa como la de la arachne tapándole la mayor parte del rostro. Pasados varios afásicos segundos y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la pequeña cesa el contacto y con un gritito ahogado retrocede, insegura. Aún así, temerosa y sabiendo que prácticamente ha mostrado simpatía al hacer contacto físico con un ente pernicioso frente a su madre, tampoco corre a abrazarse del kimono de esta. Obteniendo un poco de valentía, la inocente criatura decide encarar a la arachne que ha permitido que ella y su familia mantengan indemne su dignidad; no sólo como mujeres, sino como individuos, personas. Sus ojos se encuentran, y emulando aquel tenso momento con el soldado, el tiempo transcurre afónicamente.

Ambas sonríen.

 **[—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **愛** **—** **]**

Un pequeño tirón regresa a la anciana al mundo actual.

Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, nota que su pierna trasera derecha es jalada por el sedal amarrado a esta, indicando que una presa ha mordido el anzuelo. Sin dilación, la octogenaria mueve suavemente su extremidad inferior, calculando el peso y tamaño de la criatura que continúa halando del cordel con ahínco. Haciendo una tenue mueca de satisfacción al reconocer las señales de un pez perfectamente atrapado, la vieja tejedora alza su caña de pescar natural paulatinamente, a pequeños intervalos. Su seda es capaz de resistir una fiera batalla contra las mandíbulas de un jaquetón, pero acelerar el proceso sólo aumenta las probabilidades de arrancar la carne que atraviesa la punta del anzuelo y dejar al animal acuático libre. Ella y todo pescador saben que la paciencia es una virtud muy bien recompensada.

El níveo hilo sale del agua, deslizando las gotas del cristalino líquido por su impermeable superficie. A pesar de su increíble longitud, Eiko no tiene problemas para recoger ese fino filamento sin necesidad de carrete. Con sutiles movimientos de sus piernas, enrolla poco a poco el sedal, comenzando con su fémur, prosiguiendo a la tibia y finalizando con el tarso, repitiendo la acción en reversa conforme la hilaza es recuperada. Cuando el pez, aún batallando con el pedazo de metal incrustado en su hocico, se encuentra a menos de un metro de la superficie, la arachne tira con fuerza, revelando un espécimen del _Auxis rochei_ ; una melvera, mejor conocida como " _mejika_ " entre los isleños.

Hiromi se sorprende de su suerte. Las _mejikas_ hace mucho que debieron irse a aguas más cálidas después de la temporada. Es posible que sea un joven perdido, como evidencian sus veinticinco centímetros de largo, la mitad de un adulto. Será un buen almuerzo en todo caso, así que abriendo con sus manos la compuerta de la bodega, la anciana deposita la primera pesca del día cuidadosamente sobre la entrada del sitio de almacenamiento. Cerrando su libro y metiéndolo en el saco, ella sostiene al animal, éste fútilmente luchando por liberarse del puntiagudo gancho que ha sellado su destino final. Retirando el anzuelo, la mujer inserta su dedo directamente en el cerebro del pez, extinguiéndole la vida al instante y acabando su sufrimiento.

El difunto continúa moviéndose a pesar de que él ha abandonado el mundo, pero la liminal sabe que es únicamente un reflejo de su activo sistema nervioso y lo arroja dentro del contenedor, donde sigue su zarandeo post-mortem. Se limpia sus manos con un pañuelo y desenrolla su cordel para volverlo a arrojar con carnada nueva. Lamenta ligeramente que se haya manchado los dedos, pues no desea ensuciar su libro. De todas maneras, el canto de las espumosas cabrillas debajo del bote es suficiente para entretenerla. Además, con suerte, los demás peces empezarán a caer y la mantendrán ocupada. El sol está en su lento ascenso hasta la cúspide celestial y el sombrero de la arachne le protege su ya muy tostada pero aún relativamente clara epidermis.

Pasados alrededor de treinta y tres minutos, la pierna izquierda delantera recibe la señal. Durante el proceso de extracción, la contraparte derecha siente el estímulo. Eiko no tiene problemas para coordinar varias extremidades al mismo tiempo y con celeridad comienza lo que apunta será una laboriosa y provechosa mañana. Pronto, el resto de sus largas patas advierten los jalones de las presas a intermitentes intervalos. La anciana sonríe, debe hallarse bajo un gran banco de peces; los dioses le han favorecido por hoy. Es una suerte que haya advertido que debía bajar la velocidad al atrapar a la _mejika_ , para evitar que el motor ahuyente a los animales. La primera pata saca finalmente al pez y exhibe la especie que será la principal captura de ese día.

 _Scomberomorus niphonius_ , un carite oriental. La sonrisa de Hiromi es mayor; tales animales son preciados y generalmente son cogidos por grandes barcos industriales, además de mayormente hallarse en las profundidades de la zona epipelágica. Con el vigor renovado por tan afortunado hallazgo, la liminal acelera la labor, asegurándose de tardar el mínimo tiempo entre capturas para obtener el máximo de pescado posible. Los carites son tan valiosos como impredecibles y podrían fácilmente desaparecer en un parpadeo.

La veterana usa entonces su as bajo la manga: Pulpo. El recipiente que ella guardaba no sólo contenía carnada para anzuelos, sino también grandes cantidades en trozos del mencionado octópodo para casos como éste. Como si alimentara palomas en alguna plaza, Eiko arroja las tajadas del cefalópodo al agua, manteniendo el interés de los peces y esperando atrapar más en el transcurso del día. Disfruta ligeramente el ver que los carites se deleitan con su manjar a base de moluscos; el pulpo también es su favorito. Más que el calamar, definitivamente.

Pasan las horas y la cubierta es salpicada por el agua salada y la sangre de los pescados. La una vez abundante carnada principal comienza a escasear, pero la arachne ha sido bendecida por el dios del mar y puede recurrir a desmenuzar algunos pececillos de menor valor que ha atrapado durante su tarea. También los usa para mantener sus fuerzas, usando un poco de salsa hecha en casa para mejorar el sabor de la carne cruda. No le molesta que no esté cocida, años de crecer como una especie salvaje y su propia naturaleza carnívora la hacen inmune a las nauseas o infecciones estomacales. Además, si el sushi es evidencia suficiente, es la tradición en Japón.

Las manecillas del reloj no se detienen y el cielo muda su atavío de luminoso añil al áureo ambarino. El sol ha transitado su trayectoria diaria en el firmamento y cuando comienza a ocultarse, los cordeles se mantienen inertes y las incidencias de presas disminuyen hasta el cese absoluto, marcando la conclusión de la faena. Eiko suspira aliviada. Le ha ido tan bien que incluso por su mente cruzó la preocupación de sobrecargar el bote. Pensamiento irrisorio, cavila ella; su embarcación cuenta con espacio y potencia suficiente para arrastrar a un cardumen de selacios de ser necesario. Los pescadores de antaño podían remar con un tiburón en sus balsas sin problemas, una lancha de motor también. Dándose un golpe imaginario por tan absurda consideración, Hiromi dirige el timón hacia su destino final: La isla de Haha-jima.

Son poco más de ocho kilómetros desde la bahía abandonada de Kumo-jima hasta el puerto más cercano de la masa de tierra principal del archipiélago homónimo, distancia que el bote completa raudamente sin detenerse. La anciana se permite el disfrutar de la brisa marina refrescar su cuerpo sudado, pero prefiere abrigarse tan pronto el primer escalofrío le invade su veterana figura. Durante el camino, ella observa un grupo de delfines en el horizonte. Por la forma en que el agua se torna blanca de los chapoteos, sin duda están dándose un banquete. También significa que han dado con un gran banco de peces, pero la mujer no intenta un segundo intento en las cercanías. Los cetáceos lucen afables, pero son fieros depredadores y sólo la incordiarían sin permitirle atrapar nada. Los deja en paz y continúa su camino hacia el suroeste.

Cruzando la boya roja y divisando el gran faro en la punta del Heisukeyama, Eiko arriba al puerto de Ni-i, en el sureste de Haha-jima. Si bien la isla cuenta con el _Okikou Pier_ como desembarcadero principal, se decidió abrir uno de menores dimensiones en la parte austral para los pequeños pesqueros y productores locales, cuyas lanchas y embarcaciones reducidas serían demasiado pequeñas y humildes para los espacios reservados a los ferris y grandes barcos industriales. Eso hace sentir a los lugareños que es un pedacito más honesto y apegado al pueblo que el frio embarcadero comercial. Hiromi ha comprobado que la opinión popular tiene razón en esta ocasión.

Ni-i tiene un aspecto campestre, rústico, casi _vintage_ , como dirían los esnobistas. La iluminación de las blancas farolas, más modestas que las halladas en la ciudad, forma una hermosa red de luces alrededor de los muelles de madera, pero aún no son encendidas. Varios botes, algunos más grandes o del mismo tamaño que los de la anciana, se hallan descargando sus mercancías y otros yacen desde hace más tiempo, con su tripulación reabasteciendo combustible tanto para sus naves como para sus estómagos. Tomando un espacio entre un remolcador y un camaronero, ella atraca al _Yume-maru_ al tiempo que los trabajadores alrededor se apresuran a ayudarla tan pronto la reconocen.

Sonríe ligeramente. Los papeles han cambiado drásticamente desde esa horrible metida de pata en la boda y el incidente de los _kenpeitai_. Ahora la vieja arachne es una respetable trabajadora veterana, conocida y querida entre la población. Con tres muchachos fuertes y dispuestos a auxiliar a la abuelita Kumo, como le llaman, comienzan a recoger la generosa pesca del día. Agradeciéndoles con una reverencia y regalándole a cada uno cualquier pez que deseen para alimentar a sus familias, Eiko se despide de los chicos y se dirige directamente al edificio auxiliar de la cooperativa pesquera para la cual ella trabaja. No es una empleada en el sentido estricto de la palabra y tampoco es parte de alguna clase de sindicato, pero aquellas formalidades son innecesarias en su caso.

Cruzando la entrada del edificio, con la puerta siempre abierta en horas de servicio, la arachne saluda al ligeramente regordete hombre que se halla detrás del escritorio principal, leyendo curiosamente el mismo libro que Hiromi disfrutaba en su bote. El tipo, de amable aspecto jamás mermado por sus sesenta y dos años de edad o sus gruesas cejas, esboza una gran sonrisa que emula las dimensiones de su abrazo al ver a la anciana saludarlo con cariño.

No es nadie más que Isan Chiura, el jefe de la Cooperativa y el más antiguo amigo de la arácnida. Soltando una sonora carcajada, tan animada como su humor, el hombre abraza a su colega y ésta, sin dilación, le informa de los resultados preliminares que esperan ser confirmados por sus tres leales empleados que le ayudaron en el muelle. Isan ríe tenuemente y le recuerda que no son necesarios los reportes de su parte, pues ella es su más leal compañera y siempre entrega resultados. Además, aunque ella le trajera únicamente un charal reseco, Chiura no perdería el respeto y amor que le tiene a la anciana.

El hombre la invita a comer, a pesar de las cordiales negativas de Eiko, pero finalmente su labiosidad la convence de sentarse a degustar juntos un plato en la gran mesa de la parte trasera. Hiromi no puede resistirse tampoco cuando le ofrecen degustar un excelente pulpo en forma de _takoyaki_ casero, cortesía de Honoka, la esposa de su amigo. Servidos, los socios charlan un rato sobre temas cotidianos y el avistamiento que tuvo la arachne con esa rapaz, revelando los recuerdos que el atisbar a esa mujer alada le provocó emerger. Isan escucha atentamente y procura no ahondar el tema del pasado de la araña, el cual conoce perfectamente.

Después de todo, él formó parte de éste.

 **[—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **]**

Eiko estaba feliz.

La guerra había acabado. Los bombardeos, el fuego, la incertidumbre, las muertes; todo ello había llegado a su fin cuando Japón aceptó los términos de rendición de los Aliados. Cierto, el cese de agresiones no devolvería los hijos caídos a sus destrozadas familias, o sanaría las profundas heridas de la población, al menos por ahora, de los horrores del conflicto. Sin embargo, si bien los errores del pasado habían hecho estragos en el presente, el armisticio prometía al futuro el poder darse el lujo de tener esperanza, especialmente para quienes la vida apenas comenzaba. La paz era optimismo, algo que la lucha contra un adversario imparable o los propios monstruos nacionales nunca permitieron.

Y esa ilusión ahora se había vuelto realidad para la arachne.

Al día siguiente de su osado actuar durante esa noche tan inquieta, los _kenpeitai_ fueron llamados a la primera línea y se retiraron de inmediato, llevándose con ellos sus iniquidades y tranquilizando a la aldea entera con su pronta partida. Y con la liminal redimida ante los ojos de la sacerdotisa principal y más respetada habitante de la isla, no pasó mucho hasta que Hiromi fuera finalmente aceptada entre la comunidad. Hubo muchas opiniones encontradas y absoluta incredulidad ante lo sucedido, pero finalmente concedieron a aquella mujer mitad araña el privilegio de vivir como una habitante más del ya reducido pueblo de Kumo-jima.

Tal vez fuera el apoyo de Kou y su familia, particularmente su hija más pequeña; o quizás de debiera al hecho de que las injusticias que habían padecido les hicieran recapacitar sus acciones, evitando la violencia, pero aunque hubo uno que otro reacio a la idea, no pudieron rechazar a la persona que salvó a la sacerdotisa. Animada y con tal de agradecer su gratitud, la liminal se volvió rápidamente en parte activa de la comunidad. No sabía leer y quizás sus costumbres pudieran lucir algo bárbaras después de ser una vagabunda por años, pero su afán por el trabajo era tan grande como su deseo de superarse y sin dilación, descubrió que su habilidad como tejedora era fantástica para remendar e incluso crear resistentes redes de pesca. Fue un éxito instantáneo.

En un parpadeo, la paria se volvió una celebridad. Hiromi debería estar consciente de que su utilidad en la profesión principal de la aldea fue lo que consolidó su estancia, una vez su reconocimiento por proteger a las niñas fuera lentamente cubierto por las arenas del tiempo. Era la ley de la vida el mantenerse constantemente beneficiosa para evitar convertirse en la estigmatizada de antes cuando se es una semi-humana, pensaría cualquiera. Sin embargo, eso no pasó en Kumo-jima. Cierto, su presencia era fructífera y conveniente para la economía local; pero en el fondo, los habitantes llegaron a genuinamente estimarla y tratarla con respeto honesto. Eiko era una de ellos; siempre lo fue.

Ella nunca olvidó retribuirle a las deidades por tanta fortuna y participó en la reconstrucción del lugar sagrado, que por fin pudo ser resumida. Desgraciadamente el viejo arquitecto había fallecido y su descendiente fue enviado a la defensa de Okinawa en los últimos días de la guerra y su paradero era incierto. Y dado que la situación era similar en casi todo el país, se tuvieron que conformar por mientras con un pequeño santuario hecho de madera, bambú y piedras. El mismo que, a pesar del tiempo y la recuperación de la economía post-guerra, sigue siendo el único centro sagrado en toda la isla hasta el día de hoy. Aquello nunca mermó la devoción de la gente hacia sus protectores celestiales.

O la de la arachne, quién recibió nuevamente la bendición del variopinto panteón sintoísta.

Sucedió un día a mediados de septiembre, un mes después de que la paz fuera firmada. Eiko se encontraba remendando los cordeles cuando vio al ferri acercarse para detenerse en el muelle izquierdo, empequeñeciendo a las demás humildes naves. Tal momento también fue de alegría para el resto de la población, pues el barco retornaba a casa con los pocos pero amados jóvenes que fueron enviados a combatir al frente. Risas, besos, abrazos y lágrimas de diferente índole se mezclaron entre los habitantes al darles la emotiva bienvenida al hogar. Madres, padres, hermanos; en ese momento, la isla entera era una gigantesca familia unida. Solamente uno de los pasajeros no fue recibido con efusivas muestras de cariño. La arácnida lo reconoce.

Era el mismo soldado de aquella noche.

Jugando la vida su eterno teatro de inusitadas ironías, dos seres que alguna vez fueron considerados un peligro, entrelazaron miradas nuevamente en Kumo-jima. Fue como si _Kaminari_ , dios del trueno, hubiera descargado un omnipotente rayo entre los globos oculares de ambos sujetos, que no pudieron evitar sonreír al contemplarse. Eiko reacciona. Se extraña por la mueca de felicidad del muchacho; no remembra el que él la atisbara en medio de la oscura noche, o no hubiera reaccionado tan pacíficamente. Incluso ahora parece demasiado tranquilo ante la presencia de una liminal.

El chico calmadamente responde a la implícita pregunta que detecta en las seis rojas ventanas del alma de la arácnida y cordialmente la invita a tomar la sombra bajo el techo más cercano para discutirlo con más calma. Sentados alrededor de una mesa en conocido comedor y disfrutando de un vaso de diáfana agua fría, el militar, de alrededor de veintiún años, revela su identidad.

Su nombre era Yoshio y provenía de la cercana Haha-jima, la más grande de las islas, veterano de la batalla de Iwo Jima y recientemente liberado del cautiverio estadounidense. Dado que prácticamente todos los habitantes de los territorios aledaños habían sido evacuados y ahora el archipiélago estaba bajo control americano, impidiéndole a sus habitantes originales regresar, el que Kumo-jima fuera de las muy escasas zonas que aún conservaban a sus ciudadanos originales y se rehusaran a ser realojados, fue suficiente para que el joven soldado decidiera residir en un pueblo que lo hiciera sentir como su hogar. Su abuelo paterno y su padre fueron pescadores; estaba en su sangre la sal del mar, la tostada piel por los rayos solares y ese respeto implícito por el océano que Eiko y toda la población compartía.

La arachne y el militar congeniaron al instante. Con la sacerdotisa agradecida también con el muchacho por mantener el honor, arriesgando su propio pellejo en caso de ser descubierto, Yoshio se hizo parte activa de la comunidad. Logró obtener un lugar en la casa comunal de los pescadores, donde laboraba arduamente como empleado primerizo. La araña, por su parte, residía con Kou y sus niñas, siempre manteniendo contacto con el hombre que confesó haberse interesado en ella.

Él reveló que de hecho, sí, había logrado darse cuenta de la presencia de la liminal durante la búsqueda nocturna y fue parte de lo motivo a optar rápidamente por no informar a sus superiores de su hallazgo. Pero después del shock inicial que observar a una semi-humana real podría causar, él siguió ensimismado por tan singular vislumbre. Había crecido fascinado con las leyendas y criaturas que pululaban las historias de su niñez, así que el encontrarse con una arachne real lo dejó intrigado desde ese momento hasta su retorno. Naturalmente, terminaron volviéndose muy cercanos.

Las memorias de la anciana se deshacen lentamente por la edad y en inicuas ocasiones su mente le hacía infaustas jugarretas, a veces olvidando algunos nombres, eventos y confundiendo otros. Pero ella jamás olvidaría esa instancia que continúa brillando con un aurífero fulgor en la parte más protegida de sus recuerdos más preciados; indelebles, imborrables, eternos. La noche del veintiuno de diciembre, solsticio de invierno, Yoshio citó a la mujer en la cima de la colina donde se hallaba el pequeño santuario dedicado a _Watatsumi_. Había llovido con anterioridad, pero ni él ni ella cargaban con paraguas o ropa abrigadora al dirigirse ahí. Las huellas en el piso húmedo evidenciaban que él se había adelantado.

Eiko, nerviosa por la reunión pero sin dejar de arreglarse perfectamente su larga cabellera, tan negra como el firmamento sobre su cabeza, sube los doscientos escalones, su corazón latiendo fuertemente por cada paso que da conforme avanza. Al llegar a su destino, lo encontró parado tímidamente con su ropa empapada por haber salido durante la llovizna restante de la lluvia pasajera. Sin embargo, para la tejedora, ver su pelo tan negro como el de ella mojado y pegado a su cara por la humedad, combinado con su enorme sonrisa que brillaba tanto como la luna en el cielo, le otorgaba un toque verdaderamente encantador. Yoshio se acercó, sin quitar la mueca amistosa de su rostro, y tomó la quitinosa mano de la chica.

La amaba.

La arachne creyó encontrarse en un sueño, una deífica fantasía onírica, pues jamás de los jamases en su corta existencia pensó que el mundo de lo idílico pudiera manifestarse de manera tangible, y precisamente a ella, de todas las personas. Kumo-jima poseía paisajes hermosos, aguas tan azules y cristalinas que el cielo mismo le envidiaría sus añiles tonos. Pero ni siquiera ese paraíso tan vívido y real se sentía tan auténtico como esa simple y apoteósica frase que iluminó su interior como el resplandor de todas las estrellas que se cernían sobre aquellos dos. La vida le sonreía a Eiko, y ella, saliendo de su estupefacto estado, la imitó.

Se besaron.

El argento satélite selenita los rodeó con su platinado, ligeramente azulado halo divino durante ese beatífico contacto bucal. El primer ósculo en sus vidas, la muestra de amor más directa y sincera, se consagró como un etéreo retrato cuando las luciérnagas, inusuales en la época del año, hicieron su centelleante despliegue de glauca bioluminiscencia, relumbrando con la misma fuerza de las incandescentes estrellas que ahora titilaban con mayor brío. El universo entero pareció detenerse para centrarse en ese par de amantes que se habían jurado con un simple beso lealtad y felicidad eterna.

Y así fue.

Eiko, ya habiendo adoptado el apellido Hiromi, lloró de alegría camino al altar, no sólo por la gigantesca felicidad que la arrobaba en demasía por el gran evento, sino por ver que su lejano sueño, el de verse ataviada con el albugíneo vestido ceremonial que ahora llevaba puesto junto a su prontamente nuevo marido, para ser unidos por la misma familia de sacerdotes más antigua de la isla, había traspasado el umbral de lo intangible y se concretó perfectamente. La que alguna vez residiera en húmedas cuevas y pasara los días cazando como un animal a la intemperie, huyendo del mundo, había eclosionado y ahora estiraba sus metafóricas alas para alcanzar el tope de la felicidad. El calor del sol, la brisa marina, la salinidad del aire y el rumor del oleaje nunca se sintieron mejor en la vida.

Trabajaron vehementemente junto a los ciudadanos para construir su modesta morada. Decidieron instalarse en el acantilado que daba directamente al sureste, a unos seiscientos metros de la aldea. Tan remota locación fue elegida por cuatro razones: La primera era porque así estarían más cerca del santuario y los dioses, quienes eran sus eternos guardianes y su devoción hacia ellos nunca flaqueaba, especialmente a ver sus deseos realizarse tan prontamente.

La segunda, porque en el lugar crecía de manera insólita un duraznero; planta que necesita ambientes fríos para desarrollarse, inexistentes en una zona tropical, pero cuyos frutos encantaban a la pareja y ayudaban a empezar bien el día. En tercero, la arachne se sentía en conexión con su esposo, el mar, la isla y el lejano lugar de donde provenía; todo englobado al mismo tiempo en ese punto rodeado de maleza y pintorescas flores silvestres, como una pequeña escalera al cielo.

Y la cuarta, como cualquiera adivinaría, se debía a la necesidad de un espacio privado para dar rienda suelta a sus nada escasas pasiones juveniles.

Las paredes de la residencia eran impregnadas del sudor de ambos amantes cada ardiente noche de lujuria y amor desbordados, homogenizados en un enardecido dicotómico despliegue de lascivia y afecto que duraba desde el crepúsculo hasta el alba. Fluctuar de inocentes besos a descaradas lamidas y concupiscentes caricias, recorriendo sus núbiles entidades corpóreas en su totalidad y degustando la sapidez de cada rincón que cada uno resguardaba, se volvió el juego diario después de una extenuante faena. Ella, de hermosa cara, bella cabellera bruna y un cuerpo tan sicalípticamente voluptuoso; él, de gallardo rostro, fuertes músculos marcados por el servicio militar y el trabajo de todos los días. Y ambos, en la flor de la juventud y completamente enamorados.

Su amor no se limitó a la alcoba y, cuando la luna les era benévola con su tenuidad lumínica, las suaves orillas en la costa se volvían el futón improvisado para sus abrazos y demás formas de expresar la intensa atracción que experimentaban como un brioso tifón. Dejaban su marca en la arena tras cada impetuoso encuentro; una pícara firma personal que la marea se encargaba de borrar paulatinamente. Y aunque el clima y la refrescante brisa bajo las estrellas proveían un excelente manto para pasar la noche, ellos siempre regresaban a la privacidad de su morada a descansar. Una muy bien merecida recompensa de sensualidad, cariño y alegría para celebrar uno de los matrimonios más emblemáticos de Kumo-jima.

La vida era gloriosa.

 **[—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **幸福** **—** **]**

Empero, las memorias de la anciana son cortadas.

La causa son las sonoras y joviales risas de un par de pescadores que han llegado al local a discutir sobre los resultados de los últimos diez días y demás argumentos respecto al negocio, tema que Isan debe atender. Disculpándose con la abuelita Kumo, el hombre se levanta del asiento para tratar con sus compañeros las finanzas y logística. La octogenaria no está molesta, sabe que es un asunto importante y le sonríe afectuosamente a su amigo. Regresándole el gesto, él se dirige con sus colegas. Los recibe con un apretón de manos y empiezan a departir sobre crematísticos temas.

Eiko toma otro poco de agua y degusta sus últimos bolos de pulpo con salsa de _yakisoba_. Adora ese sabor tan agridulce que las especias secretas agregan al molusco, y aunque ha intentado replicarlo en secreto, la cocina nunca fue su verdadero fuerte. Honoka aparece y platica por unos momentos con la arachne. Generalmente no hay mucho que contar para ella además de los sucesos familiares, pero hoy luce inusualmente alegre. Isan retorna y besa a su mujer antes de sentarse junto a ella. Ésta, contenta, lo abraza y le dice que le tiene excelentes noticias. La anciana y su amigo se encuentran intrigados y esperan a que ella lo revele, cosa que Honoka hace.

Su nieta está embarazada; ellos serán bisabuelos.

El veterano pescador y la araña se tornan afásicos por unos segundos, hasta que el señor Chiura reacciona con una enorme sonrisa que imita a la de su esposa. Emitiendo un grito de algarabía que resuena por el edificio de madera, captando la atención de todos los presentes e incluso algunas personas en el exterior, la añosa pareja se une en un mar de abrazos y besos, extasiados por el privilegio de estar vivos para poder presenciar el nacimiento de la siguiente generación de su familia. Dos veces abuelos, dos veces la dicha del milagro de la vida. Isan siente sus fuerzas renovadas y alza a su mujer tanto como sus brazos se lo permiten. Se jubiló apenas dos años por problemas con su espalda, pero ahora ni sus antiguos achaques le impiden levantar a una exaltada Honoka.

Hiromi es también envuelta en los brazos de su aliado, cuyas lágrimas ya han recorrido el proporcional al volumen hallado en el océano. La arachne también está contenta por tan fastuosa noticias. Ella ahora ha existido lo suficiente para contemplar a la quinta generación de la familia Chiura. Se permite llorar en conjunto con Isan y le promete rezar todos los días para que la futura criaturita crezca fuerte y sana; juramento que su compañero sabe que cumplirá fielmente. El hombre cruza la cortina que da hacia la recepción y anuncia enérgicamente las buenas nuevas a sus empleados, instando a correr la voz para que todos estén invitados a la cena conmemorativa de esa noche. Aquella idea volvería loca a su mujer, pero el súbito banquete no le arruina su excelente humor.

La arachne debe retirarse.

Las manecillas indican que ya es momento de partir y agradeciéndole a la familia por su amabilidad y deseándoles nuevamente lo mejor para el bebé, Eiko se levanta de su asiento. Isan comprende y la acompaña a la salida. Él le pregunta si necesita algo, a lo que ella contesta lo usual: Combustible para el bote, dos duraznos y tres monedas de cien yenes. Tal respuesta ha permanecido perenne en décadas, a excepción de las veces que necesitaba alguna cosa pequeña para el hogar, especialmente herramientas para reparar su casa después de la temporada de huracanes; incluso el mismo Chiura le auxiliaba personalmente a remendarle los imperfectos sufridos por las inclemencias del tiempo. Aún así, ese "salario" tan exiguo era más que suficiente para la anciana, que nunca exigía más efectivo que ese trío de monedas de cuproníquel.

El hombre sonríe y le facilita lo pedido, aunque el reabastecimiento de gasolina ya viene incluido por defecto para todos los empleados, así como el mantenimiento del bote. La araña no está en la nómina, pero igual es parte importante para el dueño de la Cooperativa; no por nada le fue otorgado el _Yume-maru_ como su embarcación virtualmente exclusiva, regalo que ella ha sabido cuidar perfectamente. Los lugareños también la aprecian, y tenga contrato en papel o no, reconocen la plusvalía de la abuelita Kumo en la pesca local. Isan incluso le ha ofrecido infinidad de veces el mudarse a su casa con el resto de la familia, siendo ella muy querida por esta, pero siempre rechazó tan benévola proposición. Ellos entendían, aunque tampoco perdían la oportunidad de volver a colocar la oferta en la mesa.

Con sus melocotones y las tres monedas en su posesión, más el estómago lleno, la tejedora se despide de su viejo amigo y enciende el motor de su bote mientras el pescador le ayuda a desamarrar los cabos. Realiza un último adiós, agitando su mano al bonachón de Chiura antes de mirar hacia el frente, en dirección a su aislada residencia. Ríe ligeramente por lo acertado de la metáfora, pero estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que la hacía. Con el astro rey yéndose ya dormitando y bañando el cielo negriazul con sus fuerzas restantes, la veterana enciende las ambarinas luces de su lancha. Aumenta los nudos del motor para evitar que el frío nocturno le cale los huesos. El invierno recrudece ese padecimiento y ella olvidó sus ropas más abrigadoras.

Además, desea estar a solas. La vastedad del Pacífico y la noche ofrecen suficiente para tal acción, pero la arachne prefiere estar bajo la privacidad de su hogar. Navegando casi en línea recta, apenas girando para voltear a la derecha, la liminal alcanza su destino. Deteniéndose y asegurando su transporte al muelle, recoge todo y da una última revisada a su reserva de carnadas, notando que deberá preparar un poco más para mañana. Con todo listo, sale de ahí y se traslada rápidamente, haciendo crujir la vetusta madera. En el trayecto, iluminada por un débil destello de la recién naciente luna, se encuentra otro pedacito de concha marina de color madreperla, con el tamaño que estaba buscando. Lo recoge y guarda en su indumentaria, prosiguiendo su camino.

Se mueve con celeridad, sin tiempo de admirar el hermoso firmamento nocturno reflejado en las serenas aguas. Sus ojos comienzan a exhibir lo que su corazón intenta retener a cada paso, cada segundo que el reloj de péndulo en su sala debe estar marcando en ese preciso momento. Ralentiza su marcha tenuemente al pasar por la bifurcación que da hacia el santuario, pero no voltea a su dirección. Al alcanzar la inmediaciones de su morada, observa de soslayo el tocón muerto de lo que alguna vez fuera el hermoso duraznero que proveía de jugosos frutos a su familia. Su boca se arquea ligeramente; los vestigios del inexistente árbol se sienten demasiado personales. Abre la puerta, creando un chillido que resuena con eco en el edificio vacío.

Se mete al baño para asearse. No le importa que el agua esté tan gélida como el ambiente, ella aguanta las bajas temperaturas como soporta esa espina en su alma. Lava su arrugado cuerpo. Intenta tararear una canción para sosegarse, sin éxito; su mente está demasiado ocupada en bloquear ese sentimiento que incluso el remembrar una simple melodía le parece una tarea imposible. En un descuido, sus manos sin guantes resbalan del jabón y cortan ligeramente su piel. Ella emite un quejido ahogado; no le duele realmente, siendo apenas un roce.

Empero, la delgada línea rosa resultante enfatiza su color hasta que una diminuta gota de sangre se concentra lo suficiente y forma una señera gota escarlata que se desliza por los pliegues de su epidermis. La hemoglobina cae al agua de la tina, disolviéndose en una nebulosa carmesí que prontamente desaparece entre finos trazos de la albugínea agua jabonosa. La herida en su brazo sanará, pero la de su interior ni siquiera el tiempo ha sido capaz de resarcir. Al igual que su corte, que deja escapar poco a poco el líquido rojo que impulsa su corazón, ese recuerdo que ahora le causa jaqueca le hace derramar una lágrima que disimula mojándose la cabeza.

Finaliza su baño y sale corcovada para vestirse con ropas más cómodas y abrigadoras. No se molesta en arreglar su cabello o en adecentar sus dientes, no hay necesidad en la soledad de atender los francamente irrelevantes y superficiales cuidados personales, piensa ella. Pasando por la sala, en dirección a la cocina para preparar los materiales del día de mañana, un breve atisbo del solemne altar le hace arrepentirse de ignorar la profilaxis acostumbrada y decide regresar al cuarto de aseo para peinarse y lavar su dentadura. Les pide perdón a _ellos_ mientras lo hace, no deseaba darles un mal ejemplo.

Ya limpia, camina hacia la cocina, en esta ocasión con la espalda erguida y con silente quietud limpia el pescado para cenar. La _mejika_ ha pasado de azulada a blanca, pero su carne aún se conserva vívidamente rosada. El cuchillo repiquetea cuando toca la madera usada para desmenuzar al pez, acompañando al tic-tac del reloj y los cantos de los insectos que la noche despierta. Con la carne ya lista, la deja cocinando mientras la tejedora se concentra en usar los restos así como otros pececillos para crear más carnada. Deja prácticamente limpios los huesos al momento que el olor de la melvera en la cacerola indica que es momento de degustarla.

Agregando sus aderezos favoritos, guarda el resto y vertiendo el dulce líquido de la tetera en su vaso, procede a degustar su platillo. Come en silencio, sin detenerse a meditar en cualquier tema; intenta mantener su mente en blanco. Termina de manducar y se lava las manos, deben estar limpias para tocar el _butsudan_ , el altar, al cual se dirige. Abre las puertas de la caja sagrada y enciende con una cerilla las velas. El olor a incienso lentamente inunda la casa; ella lo respira e inicia sus rezos. Esa noche son más largos y expresados con mayor vehemencia que en días anteriores; desea que estos lleguen a sus destinatarios, realmente lo quiere.

Al acabar su ritual, voltea hacia el lugar donde ese hermoso saco reside. Pero en esta ocasión, no se concentra el lo bello del cuadro recreado con fina seda, sino que su vista se centra en la pintura con su nombre. Aquellos grandes y negros _kanjis_ que forman su identidad parecen ahora tan pequeños y, aunque estén plasmados en el cielo, por encima de las olas, Eiko siente que bien podrían estar bajo tierra y continuarían representando lo mismo. Las flamas danzan suavemente en la oscuridad, ya que la anciana todavía no pierde su agudeza visual en la lobreguez ambiental y ha prescindido de encender las lámparas de aceite. No le importa, esas solitarias velas son la única iluminación necesaria.

Alumbran lo más importante para ella.

Luego de afónicos minutos de inmovilidad, ella toma el valor necesario para encarar el objeto que se halla al lado del _sashiko no donza_ azul y la pintura. Lenta y cuidadosamente, sus seis ojos entran en la periferia de una indumentaria parecida al saco colgado en la pared. Esta es de menores dimensiones, con un extremadamente remarcable decorado de árboles melocotoneros y sus frutos sobre un fondo enteramente rosado. Al igual que las indumentarias de la misma índole, la palabra "sueño" se encuentra perfectamente bordada en áureos caracteres.

Con delicadeza, Hiromi toma a la muñeca en el altar y la acaricia con suavidad mientras lo acerca a su pecho. Como si de un bebé se tratara, arrulla a la criatura ficticia en sus brazos y entre sollozos, tararea una canción de cuna en un dicotómico tono melódico y taciturno. Cierra sus ojos, pues se han nublado al instante y la vista ahora no le es necesaria. Cesando su atribulado canto, acaricia a la muñeca mientras recuerda las memorias que ese mensaje de alegría para su mejor amigo despertó. Aquellas que, aunque duelan en demasía, jamás se atrevería a olvidar. _Ellos_ ; su sueño.

El más hermoso de todos.

 **[—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **]**

En una agradable tarde de febrero, Eiko corría por la playa.

Sus ocho piernas formaban surcos en la arena, como las olas del mar que seguían creando millares de cabrillas en su eterno vaivén, agitando los barcos pesqueros alineados por la costa. Yoshio había regresado de una muy productiva faena y se preparaba para descargar lo pescado junto a sus amigos del _Un-maru_ , el bote más férreo de todo Kumo-jima, como solían conocerle; nunca resultó dañado por las tormentas. Ha pasado tiempo desde que él y la arachne habían empezado su nueva vida. Él se hizo parte de la Cooperativa a cargo del viejo Hachiro Chiura, la familia más antigua y experimentada en la pesca de todo el archipiélago, según la opinión popular.

El hombre, con la piel ya tornada casi negra por los rayos ultravioleta y curtida por el salitre, sonríe al ver a su esposa moverse directamente hacia él, con una mueca de alegría tan amplia como los rayos de luz que el sol dejaba escapar en el ocaso. Se limpia sus manos con un trapo para no manchar el vestido verde de su mujer. Apenas se monta al muelle, es recibido por el fuerte abrazo de la tejedora. Seguido de un apasionado beso, el pescador se extraña por la poca usual felicidad de su cónyuge y le pregunta cuál es la razón de tan agradable algarabía. Ella responde.

Estaba embarazada.

Yoshio, estupefacto, solicita saber si oyó bien el mensaje. Eiko, disintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, le informa que no hay error. Las señales eran claras. El doctor lo afirma, ella lo corrobora y su corazón se lo ratifica: Serán padres.

Si antes ambos eran felices, ahora su alegría se elevaba hasta el culmen de la mayor dicha existente. Habían creado una vida nueva en tan alejada masa de tierra y ahora ellos, al igual que la actividad volcánica del pasado, darían nacimiento a otro diminuto granito de arena que, aunque muy pequeño, se transformaría en una hermosa isla que proveería de buenas cosas al mundo. En esa remota zona del planeta, donde las tradiciones de la gente parecieran vivir en un espacio congelado de la existencia, se estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de la más bella historia, una de auténtico amor.

Dieron vueltas en el recién renovado muelle, con la madera todavía tan castaña y reluciente que había adquirido ese tono cuasi-áureo del cielo y las aguas del mar, hasta bajar a la arena y acostarse en ella. Quizás los graznidos de los petreles y las gaviotas junto con las campanillas de los barcos y los múltiples sonidos de la descarga de la pesca no ofrecieran un ambiente tan idílico para tan importante noticia, pero eso no importaba para la familia Hiromi, porque ahora todo era más que perfecto en el mundo. Las olas acariciando sus cuerpos, la brisa que refrescaba sus figuras y el olor de la sal que impregnaba el ambiente; estaban en su paraíso, uno más bello que el que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Las energías de los dos se renovaron de la misma manera que el dios _Futen_ aviva los veleros de los pescadores para alcanzar su máxima velocidad. El soldado convertido en pescador se lanzó con un arrobo que incluso llegó a pedir turnos extra con los trabajadores nocturnos de pulpo y calamar para asegurar que tuviera lo suficiente para mantener a su pequeña aún no nacida y su esposa. Eiko también laboró afanosamente día y noche, tejiendo fuertes redes de pesca y ropa para la población al tiempo que le creaba indumentaria a su bebita. No sabía de qué tamaño nacería o si incluso sería solamente un pedacito de carne quienes vinieran al mundo, pero volvería a zurcir todo de nuevo si fuera necesario.

Los meses pasaron y una dicotómica vorágine de sentimientos se entremezclaba en la futura madre, que pasaba de alegría a melancolía y nuevamente a euforia en una sesión de tejido. Los constantes cambios hormonales y por ende, los de humor, podían ser extenuantes para su esposo, pero él no es afectado y su satisfacción no flaquea ni por un instante. El vientre de la tejedora se hacía cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban el final de los siete meses necesarios para la gestación, así como las instancias de alegría y lágrimas al sentir los movimientos de la criaturita, igual de deseosa de conocer ese hermoso mundo que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Finalmente, el dos de septiembre, llegó el día esperado.

Yoshio ignoraba cuantas veces contó las pajas sueltas del sombrero que usaba cuando salía de pesca, pero ya debería conocerlas de tanto que las había repasado esa mañana. Ni siquiera en sus días de batalla recuerda haber corrido tanto y con tanta prisa después de regresar agotado de su faena nocturna pescando camarones. No había dormido y su único alimento había sido un vaso de agua, pero su apetito y descanso eran innecesarios en su estado de constante alerta, esperando en la casa de su amigo y jefe, Hachiro, a un lado de la residencia del médico local, mientras este lo calmaba y le reiteraba que todo saldría bien. Todo parto realizado bajo los cuidados del doctor Kanzaki ha resultado de manera incólume. Aquellas labiosas palabras calman un poco al intranquilo ex-soldado, pero la incertidumbre continúa pesándole.

La puerta se abre de repente y la ayudante del galeno le informa al muchacho que puede dirigirse con su mujer. Sin dilación, el militar retirado se encamina con paso apresurado hacia la clínica. Pasando a la recepción, es saludado por el hijo del médico, quien sonríe y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que prosiga hasta la sala principal. Haciendo una reverencia, Yoshio se traslada con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y derramando más sudor que un pez expulsa agua al ser sacado del océano. Nunca libró batalla más grande que la que ahora se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

Logrando el evitar desmayarse al tocar la perilla de la puerta que da al cuarto de natalidad, cruza lentamente la barrera mental entre la conjetura y la realidad. Las encuentra. Su esposa le sonríe al verlo, con el pelo alborotado y una expresión de alivio mezclada con júbilo y cansancio. Derrama lágrimas, al igual que su marido. En sus manos y protegida por una cálida manta, tan azul como el mar, yace una pequeñita, diminuta y minúscula pero muy significante criaturita.

Una niña, su preciosa hija.

De dimensiones inferiores a una melva, piel blanca, seis ojos sin abrirse y un níveo exoesqueleto, casi transparente, la neonata succiona con vehemencia el pecho libre de su progenitora, tomando su primer alimento desde que llegó al mundo. Sus manitas, cubiertas por esa límpida quitina, apenas y cubrirían la endurecida y callosa palma de su padre trabajador. Ensimismado por ese milagro viviente, Yoshio se acerca con lentitud para mirarlo más de cerca. El muchacho no puede creerlo del todo; la mujer que amaba había dado a luz a su pequeña; la más hermosa del mundo. Aumentando el flujo de su plañir, besa a su cónyuge y juntan sus frentes, unidos más que nunca en la vida.

El doctor, que silentemente observaba todo y se conmovió con tan tierna escena, rompe el cómodo silencio declarando que en todos sus años como profesional, aquella arañita recién nacida junto a su madre han sido, por mucho, las más extraordinarias anécdotas de su carrera. El galeno, quien ha atendido prácticamente todos los partos de la isla, está más que seguro que no volverá a experimentar algo igual que el ayudar a parir a una liminal. Y se siente orgulloso por ello.

Tenía miedo que causara algún daño a ella o la madre debido a su exoesqueleto, pero afirma que es muy suave y apenas empezó a endurecerse cuando la quitina hizo contacto con el aire. También informa que el inusual blanco de su epidermis es una especie de vérnix caseoso que la protegía en el útero y se le quitará al primer baño. Tiene más consejos para los nuevos padres, pero ya se los dirá después. Por ahora, prefiere seguir contemplando con complacencia al nuevo legado que uniría dos mundos que alguna vez se creyeron separados, como al hombre del agua, hasta que logró conquistar los océanos. El médico rió para sí mismo, estaba seguro que todo habitante siempre hacía metáforas relacionadas a la isla.

Por su parte, Eiko le susurra a su marido y le pregunta si ya ha decidido un nombre para la niña. Éste confiesa que aún no piensa en ninguno. Durante los siete meses del embarazo se hicieron miles de propuestas, desde los nombres de las difuntas madres de la pareja, los de sus mejores amigos, algunos relacionados con frutas o incluso los alusivos a las deidades. Empero, nunca se ponían de acuerdo; había demasiadas buenas ideas y siempre se postergaba para otra ocasión. No deseaban seguir posponiendo el tema, pero nuevamente seguían sin elegir alguno.

De repente, Eiko, al igual que el legendario Arquímedes de Siracusa, experimenta una epifanía intelectual y chasqueando mentalmente sus dedos mientras declara un " _¡eureka!_ " en su lengua madre, encuentra la respuesta a la interrogante. Mirando a su esposo, la tejedora le recuerda que la pequeñita es más que su hija; es la amalgamación de la unión máxima, la manifestación tangible del entendimiento entre especies. Un sueño, el más hermoso de todos, hecho realidad. Yoshio comprende de inmediato y con un ósculo en los labios de su amada, repite el nombre que llevará su descendiente:

Yumeko.

Así, en esa humilde clínica de techo de madera y puertas hechas de bambú, comenzaron los años verdaderamente dorados de la familia Hiromi. La niña crecía rápidamente y sus progenitores se encontraron prontamente con las proezas de criar a una semi-humana con demasiada energía y curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus ocho patitas repiqueteaban en el tatami hogareño, creando una conocida sinfonía que anunciaba que la hiperactiva chiquilla estaba de nuevo a las andadas. La pareja podía saber que la pequeña había pasado por un lugar porque siempre dejaba su rastro en forma de la arena que se acumulaba en sus extremidades después de sus excursiones playeras o el ver los objetos en desorden. Sólo el altar donde se rezaba era lo único que la infanta respetaba con sumo rigor y siempre mostró devoción, como le enseñaron sus papás.

Pero, a pesar del torbellino en miniatura que ella era, Yumeko se ganó al instante el corazón de los habitantes. Ya fuera porque una arachne siempre llamaría la atención o porque en verdad era genuinamente adorable, la cría era amada por prácticamente todos en el pueblo. Por supuesto, ella siempre les agradecía tantas atenciones y se aseguraba de retribuirles siempre que podía, así como sus progenitores estaban encantados por la amabilidad de la gente, que sabían que era genuina. Claro, la niña hubiera preferido que esa cortesía se hubiera extendido a la escuela; porque si había algo que ella detestaba, era aburrirse en un salón de clases. Tomar notas era un letárgico martirio cuando el exterior rebosaba de tesoros y nuevos secretos por descubrir. La vida es demasiado interesante para desperdiciarla estudiando, pensaba ella.

Si algo adoraba la chiquilla, era explorar la isla y revelar cada maravilla escondida que su hogar resguardaba con ahínco para su imaginativa mente infantil. Desde fantasear que el arco de conectaba el lado derecho de la bahía con el acantilado derrumbado era la entrada a tierras mitológicas, considerar las valvas y caracolas abandonadas en la orilla como restos de monstruos marinos y decorar sus fortalezas de arena con estrellas de mar, siempre había algo por hacer en Kumo-jima.

Solía imitar el caminar horizontal de los cangrejos y albergarlos en sus castillos, aunque estos nunca aceptaban la estadía por mucho tiempo. A veces, bromeaba diciendo que se sentía más un crustáceo que arácnida. Al contrario de la mayoría de sus congéneres, ella gustaba de nadar y pasaba horas remojándose una vez terminaban sus estudios. Las arachnes no están diseñadas para el agua, su estructura corporal es demasiado estorbosa para lograr algo más que patéticos pataleos como un infame pato; y al menos, estos últimos pueden volar. Yumeko era la excepción a la implícita regla.

Aunque no poseyera la gracia de los animales oceánicos ni la resistencia pulmonar de hasta el más novato pescador, la niña aprendió a hacer algo más que usar sus extremidades como ineficaces remos y, controlando sus filotráqueas abdominales, logró dominar el arte de sumergirse en bajas profundidades y explorar las verdaderas joyas que yacían en el suelo submarino. Fue afortunado el descubrir que sus ojos, además de captar luz ultravioleta y auxiliar en detectar mejor sus objetivos, eran resistentes a la sal que de otra manera causarían irritación sin haberse adaptado; una habilidad que los nadadores locales debían dominar con práctica constante. Hubiera sido preferible que también su cuerpo y edad le permitieran sumergirse más de dos metros, pero era suficiente para recolectar conchitas frescas y uno que otro molusco.

Su destreza como tejedora aún no se comparaba con la maestría de su madre, aunque le bastaba para empezar a practicar con zurcir prendas sencillas. Su primera invención, después de intentos fallidos y acatar las indicaciones de su progenitora, fue un sencillo pañuelo blanco con los _kanjis_ que representaban su nombre. Fue Eiko quien agregó el negro a los caracteres, porque su hija aún no aprendía a controlar los químicos de sus hileras opistosomales para colorear la seda. En todo caso, esa simple prenda fue el paso inaugural a lo que prometía ser una arachne hecha y derecha. Así, la pequeña se lo amarraba alrededor de la cabeza y volvía a disfrutar del océano.

Ese gusto, influenciado naturalmente por la cultura de la isla y la admiración que tenía a su padre, le llevó a interesarse en la pesca y su lazo con su progenitor se hacía más fuerte conforme ella se ofrecía para ayudar a acarrear los peces para la cena y realizarle mil y un preguntas respecto a su oficio y la vida en los botes. Su madre discrepaba y articulaba que sería mejor que prosiguiera sus estudios o que al menos aprendiera las artes sintoístas con la sacerdotisa Kou, esperanzada de que pudiera volverse una _miko_ en el futuro. Yoshio estaba halagado de que su hija heredara su espíritu de marinera, pero concordaba con su esposa respecto a la educación, para disgusto de la menor.

Sin embargo, ella no se dio por vencida y entre insistencias, rezos a los dioses y milagrosas calificaciones arriba del promedio, trató de convencerlos para ayudar a su padre en las vacaciones al finalizar el ciclo escolar. Aceptando ellos que, al final ni el mar puede extinguir el fuego de la pasión interior de su retoño, le concedieron el preciado permiso a su descendiente, quien, extasiada de felicidad, depositó la totalidad de sus monedas ahorradas en la caja de donaciones del santuario, más tres duraznos frescos. Haciendo honor a su nombre, Yumeko había alcanzado sus sueños.

Engalanada con un hermoso saco de pescador rosado que su progenitora le hizo con cariño y su fiel pañuelo albugíneo, la arachne de siete años aborda el bote no como turista, sino ayudante. La acompañan los amigables Shinji y Kimitake, compañeros inseparables de su padre, además del joven pero enérgico Isan, con tan sólo once aniversarios cumplidos y heredero de la Cooperativa Chiura. Es precisamente el más pequeño de los chicos quien le ofrece un sombrero de paja para proteger su piel del sol, a pesar de que ella ya la tiene bronceada. La arañita aprecia el gesto y entretiene a los pasajeros mientras Yoshio los dirige a las zonas de pesca usuales.

Tan reducido equipo no es el acostumbrado, pues faltan algunos más, pero dado que la clausura de clases coincide con la temporada de baja producción, no es necesario tanto personal. Además, el _Un-maru_ está recibiendo mantenimiento en el astillero y solamente cuentan con su hermano menor, el _Umi-maru_. Aún así, es una nueva y reluciente barca de motor y será excelente oportunidad para comprobar si el padre de Isan no fue estafado al adquirírsela a ese empresario americano. Eiko, quien ha ido personalmente a despedirse de ellos, le entrega varios _onigiris_ (bolitas de arroz) recién hechos en una lonchera a su marido y con un beso a él y su niña, les desea buena suerte antes de verlos partir.

El almirante Hiromi (como le dice su hija, para beneplácito jocoso de la tripulación) enciende la máquina y esta despierta con un rugido submarino. Yumeko imita el sonido del motor y agita su cuerpo como si también funcionara a base de gasolina, con su abdomen arácnido rebotando verticalmente. Los chicos ríen por la ternura y junto con ella, se despiden de Eiko. La tejedora mayor ve a las dos personas que más ama en el mundo alejarse en su transporte, envueltos en el manto áureo del sol matutino y la briosa voluntad de su corazón.

Es ahora, a sus veintisiete años, cuando la mujer comprende la preocupación de toda madre cuando contempla a sus retoños crecer, con deseos de salir al mundo a flor de piel atezada y un resplandor cegador en sus ojos. Empero, no puede quejarse; al contrario, está orgullosa. Ella misma ha tenido esa mirada y deseos desde que era pequeña y ahora se alegra de que su bebita también haya heredado esa alma indómita, innata de su estirpe. Las arachnes son fuerza, coraje y voluntad; Yumeko es todo eso y más, condensada en diminuto paquete de quitina.

Se queda unos minutos más hasta que la nave se vuelve un microscópico punto difuso en el horizonte, meciéndose en el vaivén y dejando una estela de cabrillas detrás que la sigue fielmente como la sombra de uno. El cielo se halla despejado y no hay indicios de tormenta, por lo que sabe que regresarán incólumes. Aún así, Eiko no deja de preocuparse por el bienestar mientras termina de hacer las compras y regresa a su hogar. Instintivamente, sube hasta el santuario y deposita tres monedas en el _saisen bako_ para rezar con ahínco por la protección de los dioses para su familia. Un solitario halcón vuela sobre el lugar sagrado tan pronto ella finaliza sus plegarias, gañendo su tono característico. La arachne pelinegra sonríe; parece que ha sido escuchada.

Ya en casa, se ocupa de limpiarla y de asegurarse que los ingredientes para acompañar al pescado estarán listos una vez ellos retornen. Terminada la corta tarea, se propone a continuar los atuendos que ambos deberán vestir en el festival _O-bon_ , la celebración para honrar a los muertos. Hacerlos lucir grandiosos es tradición desde que se casó, así como deber y orgullo de tejedora; pero en esta ocasión, viendo a su pequeñita volverse mayor, se resuelve a que los kimonos de este año sean excepcionales. Por suerte, apenas ha comenzado con la forma básica y aún tiene tiempo para decorarlos soberbiamente. El astro rey llega a sus últimas horas del día y la mujer interrumpe su tejido cuando el gañido de un halcón lejano capta su atención.

Regresaron.

Se incorpora y guardando las ropas, se encamina hacia la costa. Hace una pausa para dar reverencia al santuario a su paso y continúa la marcha con vehemente esperanza. Sus seis globos oculares atisban la figura fusiforme del _Umi-maru_ , volviendo en dirección a la bahía con la bola incandescente celestial detrás de este. Eiko lo toma como una señal divina, es casi como si el barco estuviera envuelto en las llamas sagradas de la diosa _Amaterasu_ , glorificando a sus tripulantes con dorados destellos que refulgen deíficamente en las añiles aguas. Sin dilación, alcanza el muelle donde su esposo atracará y espera impacientemente, con su quitinoso abdomen oscilando verticalmente de la emoción, imitando a su pequeña.

El bote arriba, con la proa en alto, casi arrogante, como el navío de un gran líder que vuelve de su exitosa campaña en tierras lejanas. Tal vez Yoshio y compañía no sean los guerreros de las leyendas, pero sin duda han sabido conquistar el mar nipón y sus criaturas a su peculiar manera. La arachne sonríe al ver a su marido hacer una pose similar a la de un bucanero europeo, con todo y pañuelo en la cabeza, sin contar otro pedazo de tela que actuaba como parche en el ojo. Sin duda, han hallado un verdadero tesoro con buena pesca. Pero el interés de la madre pronto se dirige al paradero de su chiquilla y pregunta por ella. Yumeko salta, emitiendo un gritito, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla y alzando sus manos.

También ha capturado algo.

En sus dos pequeñas extremidades, descansan un par de _mugi-iwashis_ ; conocidos como tinícalos japoneses. Son peces de apenas cinco centímetros de longitud con escamas plateadas y ojos saltones, sin valor comercial alguno y que únicamente sirven como carnada. Pero para la ilusionada niña, son tan importantes como las más grandes ballenas del Pacífico. Con una expresión satisfecha, la descendiente de los Hiromi agita a sus trofeos y se jacta de cómo ella, usando una delgada cuerda de su seda y sin ayuda de nadie, logró apresar a tan preciados tiburones en miniatura. Incluso afirma que ambos picaron el anzuelo al mismo tiempo, rumor que su progenitor confirma. El pecho de la infanta se infla tanto como un pez globo.

Eiko ríe tenuemente y felicita a su querida arañita por su grandiosa hazaña. La niña, tan motivada y llena de ínfulas por su éxito, sale del _Umi-maru_ de un salto y con celeridad se dirige a presumir a sus argentas bestias al resto del pueblo. Como un bólido, ella se encamina al conglomerado de gente más cercano y empieza a relatar su corta pero briosa historia con una vehemencia que ni el más elocuente historiador podría imitar. El joven Isan se ofrece silentemente a cuidar de la enérgica arachne y va tras ella, pero sin interponerse en su camino, que parece no tener fin. Pasados diez minutos, la mitad de la población ya conoce la anécdota de cómo Yumeko dominó y venció a los poderosos tinícalos en una feroz lucha contra el tiempo, la marea y un rebelde gusanito de carnada.

La residencia Hiromi se llena de algarabía con la valiente tripulación del glorioso _Umi-maru_ degustando las exquisitas viandas a base de melvas preparadas por la esposa del almirante Yoshiro y escuchando la enésima narración de la mítica epopeya sobre la osada Yumeko, relatada por la protagonista de la historia misma, quien ya se adjudicaba un posible tercer pez pero que su modestia, aunque muy exigua, se encargó de suprimir. Su progenitora le recordaba que no inventara mentiras, su padre seguía ensalzando las virtudes de su pequeñita mientras Shinji, Kamitake e Isan ríen al oírla exponer sus deseos de volverse la jefa de su propia empresa pesquera.

Pero incluso entre risas y los delirios de la niñez, todos los presentes saben que, después de todo, Yumeko es sin duda una habitante auténtica de Kumo-jima. Lo lleva en la sangre, en el corazón y el alma. Ella le pertenece a la isla como al mar, toda una hija de dos mundos tan distintos pero unidos entre sí y tan fuertemente dependientes el uno del otro. Es su destino, su deseo, su sueño. Ahí, con la aparentemente intrascendental acción de atrapar unos diminutos pececillos, se decide por opinión unánime el futuro de la jovencita que con gusto devora su platillo y escucha ilusionada el rumor del oleaje que entra por la ventana.

Se descarta la idea de entrenarla para ser una _miko_ , para beneplácito de Yume-chan, como le dicen de cariño, quien ya comienza en fraguar sus idílicas metas sobre volverse en la "más mejor" de las pescadoras arácnidas que la isla y Japón entero hayan visto. Quizás sea la única. Y aunque a su tierna edad aún no sepa articular los adverbios correctos, su ambición florece en el lugar indicado para cultivar la determinación y posteriormente obtener los frutos del éxito. Sus padres la apoyan, sus amigos le animan, el eterno sonido del mar, la brisa e incluso las gaviotas parecen ovacionarla; su denuedo es tan vasto e infinito como el interminable océano.

Durante los días siguientes, la niña aprende y practica todo lo referente al oficio de su padre con un ímpetu que solamente podría calificarse de insólito. Lo más increíble, es que en verdad demuestra poseer un talento innato en el arte de la captura y comercio de recursos hidrobiológicos. Conforme crece, Yumeko demuestra que ella es, sin duda, una interesante dicotomía de prioridades, así como el ejemplo perfecto de que es la voluntad de cada uno lo que logra las cosas que se desean.

No se ha aprendido las tablas de multiplicar, pero puede afirmar con exactitud cuántos tirones con fuerza suficiente debe dar una _mejika_ para confirmar que ha mordido el anzuelo. No comprende aún de dónde vienen los bebés, pero sabe que las macarelas salmón son originarias de las cálidas corrientes del mar de la China meridional. Sus calificaciones escolares son apenas pasables al mismo tiempo que sus trofeos pelágicos aumentan en número y calidad. Su edad la haría vagamente apta para recoger moluscos a baja profundidad, empero, su cuerpo ya carga con las marcas de una afanosa trabajadora; cosa que, a pesar de las protestas de su madre sobre su supuesta belleza femenina mermada, enorgullece a la pequeña de sobremanera.

Yumeko ya no sueña; lo vive. Y lo adora.

Llega el festival del _O-Bon_ y la tejedorcita ostenta un reluciente kimono rosado con una variopinta diversidad de peces plasmados con fina seda multicolor, complementando los artesanales atuendos de sus progenitores. Eiko se permite un poco de vanidad al ser felicitada por su excelente trabajo, aunque para una arachne de su estirpe, es más que normal. Además, el ver a su pequeña y a su esposo tan felices pero sin perder la humildad, hace que esas tardes y noches de esfuerzo para lograr los tonos y los diseños precisos hayan valido completamente la pena. Se hacen honores a los ancestros, se realizan bailes y rituales solemnes así como diversas actividades entretenidas que Yume-chan halla más fascinantes cada año que pasa.

Sus amistades también crecen y se solidifican. El reducido tamaño de la comunidad, incluso con sus viejas tradiciones, crea una especie de cohesión entre los jóvenes y estos juegan juntos, sin dividirse por el género, edad o la condición económica. En ese universo infantil, las peleas y discusiones nacen tan rápido como se esfuman; las amistades duraderas se forman aún más rápido y el conocimiento se comparte como las golosinas y los juguetes. Esos chiquillos, de estatura diminuta y caras redondas, se dice que no sólo representan el futuro, sino el presente de Kumo-jima. De ser así, entonces todo marcha perfectamente.

Isan, ahora con catorce, es el más cercano del círculo social de la heredera de los Hiromi. La continua proximidad laboral con Yoshiro ha desembocado en una amistad genuina con la pequeña y el chico ha terminado convirtiéndose en su guardián protector. Yumeko, con su jocosa soberbia de diez años, niega tal función de su amigo y afirma que no la necesita en primer lugar. Tal declaración no puede ser considerada una mentira porque ella, en virtud de su padre, ha recibido el temperamento combativo de una soldado. Basta decir que cuando el progenitor de su compañero los llevó de visita al recién inaugurado cine de Chichi-jima, la joven regresó creyéndose toda una samurái y libraba batallas inofensivas con Isan y los cangrejos ermitaños usando una vara de bambú como _katana_.

Eiko le comenta a su esposo que hacen una linda pareja, él bromea mencionando que un matrimonio entre ellos aseguraría el porvenir económico de la familia, recibiendo un codazo como respuesta. Yume-chan sigue siendo demasiado joven para preocuparse por cosas sentimentales y, al igual que su amigo, la escuela los tiene más que ocupados. Por lo menos saben coligar con su odio por la aritmética y su preferencia por explorar las cuevas naturales que el mar ha creado en los acantilados mientras imaginan ser cazadores de tesoros. Pero más allá de la novelera imaginación de sus padres, los niños compartían un sinérgico lazo que los complementaba, haciéndolos inseparables. Quizás, eso fuera el preludio de una futura chispa que, similar a las corrientes del oeste veraniegas cargadas de atunes blancos y pulpos, traería prosperidad a ambos clanes.

Para el cumpleaños número once de la pequeña, la arachne mayor planea un hermoso regalo para ella consistente en un estilizado _sashiko no donza_ , de su color rosado favorito y adornado con temática de melocotones. Dado que ella es equitativa, también le teje uno a su marido, siendo la imagen de Haha-jima con exquisito detalle sobre un fondo azul marino el diseño elegido para este. Eiko ya se ha hecho su saco de pescadora con anterioridad, con bellos tonos dorados y el divino halcón que gañó en esa ocasión y jamás olvidó, bordado en la espalda. En la tradición japonesa, el cumpleaños individual no existe, sino que se celebra durante el Año Nuevo porque se considera que todos envejecen al mismo tiempo; no importan las ideas que los americanos y sus aniversarios personales hayan tratado de influenciar en los lugareños.

Yumeko desea romper esa pequeña costumbre y no esperar hasta la noche del primero de enero para recibir sus obsequios. El dos de septiembre se acerca y ella desea; no, exige, que se le otorgue un regalo por sus buenas notas escolares y su destacada ayuda como auxiliar del _Un-maru_. Su madre le recuerda que a pesar de sus logros como pescadora, su papel aún se reduce a ser una simple halacabuyas, una novata; y todavía no tiene edad para ser considerada una marinera real y salir con los demás trabajadores a mar abierto. Aquello sólo motiva a la pequeña a seguir insistiendo en que se le ofrezca la oportunidad. Yoshio está del lado de su mujer, pero la voluntad de la niña, igual de recalcitrante como la de un guerrero samurái, finalmente logra contra la autoridad adulta y sus deseos son escuchados.

En ese instante, la infanta llena de besos a sus progenitores y, con la velocidad de un medregal del Pacífico, toma la totalidad de sus ahorros y corre hasta el santuario para depositarlos en la caja de donaciones. Apenas serían treces yenes los obtenidos en toda su carrera como marinera principiante, pero sabía que los dioses apreciarían el gesto y la prodigalidad de la chiquilla. Rezando con alegría los _noritos_ a _Watatsumi_ , Yumeko junta sus manos y ofrece una reverencia a la estatua de dragón en el interior de la estructura. Sus sueños siguen cumpliéndose, no podría estar más agradecida.

Con energía de sobra, la niña corre los cuatrocientos metros restantes hasta la playa y se zambulle precipitadamente en las cristalinas aguas, sin importarle que no esté usando su ropa de buceo. La felicidad que experimenta ahora es más fuerte que la corriente de altamar y vale la pena recibir un regaño de su madre con tal de disfrutar de su mayor pasión. Finalmente lo hará, irá tras la presa mayor y demostrará de una vez por todas su plusvalía y tenacidad como la mayor arachne pescadora que haya existido. Ya puede verse a sí misma cargando en sus manos a un ejemplar de tan valiosas capturas.

Los _sakanijis_.

Peces que, según los mitos tradicionales, ostentan en sus escamas toda la gama cromática del arcoíris y brillan con fulgurante bioluminscencia, incluso en pleno día. Tan grandes como atunes y con la fuerza de un delfín, los _sakanijis_ saltan briosamente hacia la superficie con tal potencia que un bote podría pasar tranquilamente sobre ellos y llenarse automáticamente de aquellas criaturas carentes de temor a los remos, motores y redes. Por tales características y los ensalzamientos desmedidos respecto su valor comercial y la sapidez de su carne, son considerados la captura más preciada que pudiera conocerse.

Sin embargo, nadie en Kumo-jima ha visto alguno. Se dice que viven lejos, hacia las turbias y caliginosas aguas del sursureste, donde la neblina imposibilita la visión y los instrumentos de navegación deciden actuar por cuenta propia. Numerosas leyendas e historias se han desarrollado en torno a tan alejada y enigmática zona; entre ellas, la misma de los _sakanijis_. Los rumores de su captura abundan, pero las evidencias tan difusas como la bruma en una noche tormentosa. Debido a esa ausencia de pruebas tangibles y el escepticismo desarrollado al pasar los años, el término _sakaniji_ se ha vuelto parte de la jerga local para referirse a algo irreal.

Pero Yumeko cree firmemente, no solamente en la existencia de los legendarios peces, sino en que también es capaz de capturar los que desee. Después de todo, ella y su madre eran meros cuentos de terror que probaron ser tan reales como el mundo donde todo aquello ocurría. Ella era verdadera, por lo tanto, esos pisciformes multicolores también. Poseía fe, y sobre todo, la convicción de probar que tal teoría no estaba equivocada. Por su honor como arachne, por la gloria de Kumo-jima. Lo lograría.

Llegado el esperado día, Yumeko, quien a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño, no siente cansancio y se levanta a primera hora, como acordaron. Es una fortuna que la fecha de su nacimiento haya sido en un día inhábil, así los adultos no tendrían excusa para evitar levantarse a pesar de que el sol aún no hace acto de aparición. Batallando el sueño y badallando mientras estiran sus cuerpos, sus progenitores se incorporan del futón y se preparan para comenzar la faena. Eiko les prepara el desayuno y Yoshio alista su indumentaria. La pequeña rebota su abdomen y sus blancos pedipalpos repiquetean una enérgica melodía en el rojizo suelo del tatami. Las líneas paralelas color carmesí que recorren su abdomen se vuelven borrosas por el agitar de su dueña, impaciente por hacerse a la mar.

Ya terminados de degustar, las quitinosas piernas de la chiquilla podrían confundirse con código Morse y terminarán quebrando el suelo de tanto que esta las continúa zapateando. Vestidos en sus ropas de trabajo habituales, el triunvirato que conforma la familia Hiromi se dirige a los muelles, con el miembro más pequeño diligentemente encabezando la marcha. Toman el desvío en la bifurcación al recorrer doscientos metros, subiendo la misma cantidad numérica de escalones para hacer su agradecimiento diario a las deidades y desear por el bienestar de los habitantes. Juntan las manos en sincronía y hacen la formal reverencia. La tejedora mayor alza la vista, esperando a que el fastuoso halcón que carga en su ropa haga su aparición.

Empero, a Eiko se le enfría el corazón cuando en lugar de una magnífica ave de presa, oye un agudo graznido y atisba a un bruno cuervo en la rama de un árbol cercano, viéndola directamente con esos ojos color sangre y repitiendo su tenebroso sonido antes de alzar el vuelo hacia la dirección contraria. Los córvidos son considerados animales de buena suerte, como el famoso _Yatagarasu_ de tres patas; un _kami_ que guió personalmente a Jinmu Tennō, el primer emperador tradicional del Japón y descendiente directo de la diosa _Amaterasu_. Pero, de la misma manera como el ave es un signo divino, la fría mirada directa del pájaro es tomada como un mal presagio. Ella, sin embargo, opta por tomarlo como señal de que los dioses le sonríen nuevamente. No desea desafortunados percances en el día importante de su amada Yume-chan.

Ya en el muelle, ennegrecido por los años y cubierto en sus bases por la fauna marina, padre e hija abordan el _Umi-maru_ , cuyas reducidas dimensiones serán perfectas para tan sólo dos tripulantes. Yoshio besa a su mujer y luego la pequeña también tapiza el rostro de su progenitora con ósculos, que son la panacea de todos los males para la madre. El señor Hiromi enciende el motor y la niña, absteniéndose de su ritual de imitar el movimiento de la máquina, abraza de nuevo a su mamá y le promete que volverán con _sakanijis_ tan grandes que los confundirán con tiburones tigre. Sonriéndole a su ilusionada niña y deseándoles suerte a las personas que representan todo su mundo, Eiko se despide de ellos y se queda firme hasta que el navío desaparece conforme el sol naciente se alza sobre la bahía de Kumo-jima.

Con un largo suspiro, la arachne vuelve a su morada. No va de compras o realizará actividad alguna en la aldea; ha decidido terminar de crear los atavíos y, si se apresura, sorprender a su familia cuando vuelvan. Estaba consciente que los pececillos que Yumeko deseaba atrapan no eran más que sueños envueltos en fantasiosa inopia, pero esperaba que el contemplar su reluciente saco con las frutas que tanto adoraba plasmadas en este le levantaran el ánimo tras la decepción. Aunque, también sabía que su padre le prometería intentarlo nuevamente el año siguiente, para no destruir sus esperanzas. Sonriendo, ella toma las prendas y retoma el trabajo. Su hija le ha pegado su optimismo y ahora la madre también está convencida que puede finalizar la obra antes del crepúsculo.

La tarde cae e Isan visita la residencia para obsequiarle una lustrosa conchita marina de igualmente brillosos interiores irisados a la cumpleañera. La tejedora se disculpa por la ausencia de la niña y lo invita a degustar un jurel asado para compensarlo. Ambos disfrutan de la exquisita vianda mientras el cielo comienza a tornarse gris. El muchacho agradece el almuerzo y felicitando a Eiko por otro año más que celebra su mejor amiga, se despide y promete conseguirle otro obsequio cuando ella esté presente. La arachne, feliz por saber que su pequeña cuenta con amistades tan buena, regresa a su labor. Guarda la concha en un cajón y canta una melodía alegre mientras el reloj prosigue su marcha eterna, esperando el retorno de su esposo y su pequeña, sanos y salvos.

Ellos nunca regresaron.

 **[—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **娘** **—** **]**

La anciana regresa a la triste realidad.

Su vestido está completamente empapado de lágrimas y el sonido de las olas es ahogado por su incesante llanto. Con fuerza, se aferra a la muñeca y la aprieta contra su pecho, casi deseando que de alguna manera eso le devolviera a su pequeña o su esposo. Siempre los extraña, les llora y sufre por su ausencia; los años no han sido capaces de cerrar tan profundas heridas. Trata de soportarlo, de mostrar una sonrisa aunque por dentro esté destrozada, de dar lo mejor aunque tenga pocas razones para luchar. A pesar de toda su fuerza de voluntad, con todo el tiempo del mundo para poder sobrellevar la pérdida, sus memorias, sus recuerdos, su pasado entero está dominado por el dolor.

No puede borrarlo para siempre, no puede sosegarlo definitivamente, jamás podrá superarlo. No volverá a verlos. Ya jamás disfrutará nuevamente su placentera compañía ni sus gestos de afecto. Oír a su marido decirle cuanto la ama mientras le llena de besos, sentir el dulce abrazo de su pequeña por las mañanas al despertar y antes de acostarse, reír juntos y pasear por las hermosas playas que la isla ofrece. Todo aquello que encarnizaba sus alegrías, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, ahora forma parte del irrecuperable ayer.

Con el corazón contraído y su alma afligida por las dilacerantes flechas de la añoranza, la octogenaria se desahoga el resto del día para poder purgarse. Catárticas lágrimas que sirven de consuelo para una vieja araña viuda y deshijada. Poco a poco, entre gotas de nostálgica amargura, la tejedora va apaciguando su calvario de tormentosos recuerdos, recobrando la tan necesitada calma para evitar deprimirse aún más. Pasa su quitinosa mano por su cabeza, mascullando mentalmente como su melancólico estado aumenta la dolencia que le arranca no sólo su cabello, sino también la existencia cada día. Su vida se extingue lentamente, igual que las llamas de la consumida vela en el altarcillo.

Amenizando la aflicción, pero sin mitigarla completamente, la anciana abre el cajón del buró a su derecha y saca el pedazo de concha rota que encontró en la arena. La coloca encima del mueble y, sin que la tenue luz opacada por su larga sombra le impida realizarlo, reúne el resto de los pedazos que ha encontrado a lo largo del tiempo, todos de diferentes tonos y edades. Pieza por pieza, ella complementa los trozos faltantes con los vestigios de otras caparazones, formando paulatinamente el rompecabezas de más lenta construcción jamás imaginado. Le recuerda mucho a la que Isan le llevó en esa ocasión, la cual hace mucho que se perdió durante una época de tormentas, tratando de sostener su endeble techo con una soga hecha de su seda, llevándola en el cuello como amuleto de buena suerte. Perdió el collar, pero salvó su casa de la furia del vendaval.

Le ha tomado demasiadas décadas de paciencia y suerte el encontrar las formas exactas y poder llegar a este punto, casi concluyente. A pesar de lo extravagante y tardado de tal osadía, la tejedora está dispuesta a finalizar tan peculiar tarea como parte de la promesa que se hizo ella desde que supo que volvería a ser una liminal solitaria. Un juramento de parsimoniosa ejecución que emula las circunspectas olas que comedidamente erosionan los acantilados hasta eventualmente atravesarlos y volverlos farallones y arcos. Paciencia, es la mayor virtud de Eiko. Aquel cometido no le devolverá a los eternamente ausentes, eso lo tenía claro; pero aún así, ella no se rinde.

Por ellos.

Hiromi se permite una modesta sonrisa al armar las piezas; sólo necesita una más para finalizarla. Suspirando, regresa la malacológica obra de arte a su cajón y se inclina ante el altar para rezar los _noritos_ restantes. Con una solemne reverencia, la arachne concluye el luto y sopla a las velas para extinguir las llamas. El fino humo fenece junto con la luz restante, siendo la morada iluminada únicamente por las estrellas en el cielo, sin luna que magnifique el resplandor de la bóveda celeste por esa noche. A la senil liminal no le importa la exigua iluminación y, dirigiéndose al futón, se dispone a cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en el mundo onírico para olvidar temporalmente sus penas.

Mañana será otro día.

El tiempo sigue adelante, como Eiko. Días, semanas, meses transcurren y la veterana continúa su rutina. El dolor se mantiene ahí, incordiando como una piedra en un hipotético zapato, pero ella es capaz de resistirlo con el placer del trabajo, las charlas con el viejo Isan, la breve convivencia con los conocidos en el puerto y la paz que la solitud de Kumo-jima otorga. Era irónico; de pequeña, ella siempre trató de ser aceptada para escapar de la amarga soledad, y ahora, parece que el aislamiento se ha convertido en su segunda aliada para soportar el duelo. La vida es una caja de sorpresas.

Quizás es ese revés de circunstancias lo que explicara el gradual abandono del pueblo una vez el archipiélago Ogasawara volviera a soberanía japonesa en 1968, junto con el resto de los habitantes originales, a quienes los americanos le impidieron regresar al finalizar la guerra. Con las fronteras derrumbadas y el nacionalismo por recuperar tierra nipona en alto, muchos de los residentes se mudaron hacia las islas grandes. Incluso pasada la euforia de recobrar el territorio, la oportunidad de establecerse en una ciudad más próspera que una diminuta aldea le era más atractiva a las nuevas generaciones, sin contar que el mundo cada vez más exigente de la industria pesquera obligó también a los lugareños más leales, como Isan, a establecerse en un ambiente más rentable.

Después de años de migraciones esporádicas, el lugar quedó desierto y Eiko fue la única que permaneció al final; no pensaba en abandonar la masa terrestre que la vio nacer y en la que hizo enteramente su vida. Todo su pasado, presente y futuro debía suceder ahí, en esa diminuta zona geográfica que difícilmente aparece en los mapas y no iba a dejarlo por las nimiedades de las urbes más desarrolladas. Tampoco es que se sintiera una especie de iconoclasta, pero no había nada para ella en el mundo que Kumo-jima no pudiera satisfacer, y ella le sería leal hasta que su exoesqueleto derramara su blanquecino líquido mortuorio y su corazón arácnido cesara de bombearle sangre.

Al igual que el sexagenario Isan, algunas amistades que estimaban a la arachne le habían ofrecido previamente asilo en sus hogares, no por lástima, sino por genuina amistad y preocupación, pero ella seguía rechazando las propuestas. Fue esa devoción hacia su hogar lo que la convirtió en la encargada de mantener el santuario y el permiso de los antiguos pobladores de usar los viejos vestigios abandonados de la aldea para obtener materiales de repuesto para su propia casa. Mejor a que sean aprovechados por una conocida a que se pudran como ruinas olvidadas ante los años. Monumentos del ayer, reliquias derruidas de un pasado glorioso.

Eiko se consideraba una también.

Iniciada la temporada otoñal, llegó la época del calamar y la arachne se disponía a organizar los señuelos de peso correcto para atraer a los cefalópodos. La agresividad de los moluscos y su interés por carnada activa hacía su captura un ejercicio de concentración, requiriendo energía y atención constante para hacerse con tan escurridizos animales decápodos. Por ende, la liminal se aseguró de dormir lo necesario y desayunar perfectamente para no decaer en la faena. No gustaba del sabor de tales criaturas, siendo demasiado ácido para su gusto, a diferencia de los apetitosos pulpos, pero ella no elegía qué especies eran las más abundantes y con mayor demanda en el mercado, así que debía atraparlas. Quizás la suerte le sonriera y pudiera hacerse con un delicioso atún errante, pensaba con optimismo.

De pronto, después de depositar los trescientos yenes diarios en la caja de donaciones del santuario y finalizar de hacerle saber sus deseos a los dioses, la tejedora escucha un sonido que le saca por completo de la meditación. Volteando rápidamente, la mujer contempla el mar al momento que la brisa se torna fría y ulula entre los árboles de manera que crea un chillido lánguido y sostenido, como el lamento de un lobo herido. El pulso de la anciana se acelera, su respiración, tanto pulmonar como la apoyada por las filotráqueas, se vuelve entrecortada. El sudor, frío como el viento que aumenta la intensidad, le recubre la arrugada epidermis. Quizás esté lejos, casi indistinguible a la vista en el remoto horizonte, pero ella está completamente segura que él ha regresado.

 _Wakeru_.

Dividir, separar, cercenar, fragmentar. Una palabra, múltiples sinónimos; toda una vorágine de calamidades concentradas en abrumadores vientos de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora. Mejor nombre no podía existir para una tormenta tan violenta que, después de desaparecer con la misma brevedad con la que apareció, dejaba a su paso un rastro de destrucción, muerte y dolor. Emergía esporádicamente en la recta final de la temporada de tifones, a veces ausentándose por décadas antes de volver a surgir desde las lóbregas nubes y causar caos por donde su execrable ráfaga de viento excesivo posara sus garras.

Eso era quizás lo más aterrador y lo que distinguía a la tempestad del resto de los ciclones que abundaban en la región: La imprevisibilidad. Nadie podía predecir cuándo haría acto de aparición y por dónde pasaría. En ocasiones, se limitaba al océano y los únicos afectados eran las criaturas marinas, cuyos cadáveres flotaban patéticamente yermes en las agitadas aguas después del vendaval. Pero, en las veces que la ira de la naturaleza se encontraba desbocada, arremetía directamente contras las islas y, alimentado directamente por la cercanía de su líquido combustible marino, barría con árboles, edificios y personas por igual, como la guadaña de una impetuosa _shinigami_ aniquilando la vida despiadadamente. Era una anomalía, un desafío a las leyes de la naturaleza; y aún así, se las arreglaba para regresar a causar terror.

Pero ahora Eiko no dudaba ni por un segundo que aquella sensación fuera solamente una depresión tropical cerniéndose en la lejanía. Ese escozor en la piel por la gélida ventisca, la dirección de las hojas arremolinándose, los pájaros huyendo a pesar de que el cielo sobre ellos continúa tan azul como siempre y ese ominoso agujero negro que se acrecentaba en el alma de la arachne no eran síntomas provocados por una tromba cualquiera. Definitivamente era él. El mal causante de su desgracia y la del pueblo. La bestia impasible que obligó a los aldeanos a mudarse a un lugar mejor resguardado que la indefensa isla. El infausto monstruo de lluvia, aire y relámpagos que le arrebató a su madre, a su esposo, a su hija; su felicidad entera.

La anciana gruñe, mostrando sus afilados dientes amarillentos, arrugando aún más su envejecido rostro en el proceso. Habían pasado décadas desde su última aparición, desde que destrozó Kumo-jima y los resultados fueron demasiados damnificados y familias separadas por la muerte. Después de tan inefable experiencia, pasaron los años en los que todos pensaban, incluso ella, que el horror finalmente había cedido al cambio climático y la leyenda pasó a volverse una historia de terror más en el folclor. Pero ya no era un mito exacerbado por la hipérbole de las exageraciones. _Wakeru_ estaba de vuelta, desafiándola, provocándola, burlándose; justo a un día antes de celebrarse el cumpleaños de la difunta Yumeko.

Hiromi aprieta sus manos, sus propios dedos le lastiman al grado que siente la quitina quebrarse, pero no le dañan tanto como lo hizo esa abominación a su existencia misma. Con un bufido, la mujer toma una decisión y agarra la caja de madera, llena de sus monedas, y con esta en mano se dirige a su bote. Afilando su vista, divisa un resplandor que la atrae raudamente, llamándola de manera afónica con su ondulada superficie color ocre. La tejedora examina el objeto, sus seis ojos abriéndose ligeramente al notar que la pieza faltante de su añejo rompecabezas descansa en sus veteranos dígitos. Las señales son tan diáfanas como el añil cielo que todavía imperaba sobre la anciana; las que ella había esperado por demasiado tiempo.

Dejando todo guardado en el _Yume-maru_ , ella recorre los seiscientos metros de vuelta a su casa con el trozo perfectamente a salvo. Ya adentro, sin dilación abre el cajón del buró y con cuidado toma las piezas de concha marina para distribuirlas sobre el mueble. Revisando en otro compartimiento, revela un recipiente con pegamento, casi vacío, el cual usa para adherir circunspectamente cada pedazo. Las exiguas gotas del traslúcido producto adhesivo son suficientes para unir los variopintos fragmentos. La acción rápida anunciada en el empaque prueba ser verídica y el aglutinante se seca casi instantáneamente, dándole firmeza al collage de valvas rotas.

Lo admira por unos momentos, conjeturando el paralelo entre esa concha de múltiples orígenes pasados y su propia vida. Ella es precisamente tal caparazón, tan rota como su alma; una serie de fragmentos quebrados del ayer, una conglomeración de porciones residuales que se mantienen unidas para formar a la desdichada criatura que ha optado encarar el ineludible destino. Todo, en armonía con el mar y la tierra. Adecuada metáfora, piensa ella.

Suspirando, la almacena en un bolso aparte en su morral. Con eso, ella voltea lentamente hacia el altar y lo contempla por varios minutos. Se quita los guantes sucios y abre las puertecillas para nuevamente volver a quedar en silencio, observando directamente a las tablillas funerarias con los nombres de su esposo y su hija. El día que tanto esperaba como temía estaba literalmente a veinticuatro horas de volverse la más absoluta realidad y el corazón de la anciana se halla tan turbio como el mar se tornaría mañana.

Decide arrodillarse frente al _butsudan_ y comienza a rezar para buscar confort, sosiego y tal vez una respuesta concreta a sus plegarias. Encontrando una de las tres opciones, se levanta y realiza un instintivo golpe con su puño al centro de su pecho, provocándole toser. Antes de salir de su morada, toma una caja de su ropero, algo del altar y entonces se encamina nuevamente al bote, seiscientos metros de vuelta sin quejarse. Está decidida, lo hará. Pero primero, tiene un deber que cumplir y un favor que solicitar con su mejor amigo. Abordando el transporte, enciende el motor y se prepara para atar los cordeles de seda a sus piernas. El abyecto demonio tormentoso todavía está demasiado lejos y no afectará la calma que aún se percibe en el océano.

Pasa la tarde absorta en sus pensamientos, suspendiéndolos únicamente para concentrarse en sacar a los calamares que pican la colorida carnada. Las cabrillas de las olas se vuelven más pronunciadas y gruesas conforme las horas transcurren, sin que eso preocupe a la veterana. Empero, la inestabilidad que paulatinamente se apodera del Pacífico motiva a los moluscos y demás criaturas marinas el refugiarse en las profundidades para tratar de evitar lo que se avecina. Esa tarde, tras una muy silenciosa jornada, donde ni siquiera el sonido lejano de las gaviotas le perturbaron la meditación, Eiko termina con una cantidad decente de cefalópodos, más de los esperados.

El _Todarodes pacificus_ es una especie peculiar de calamar que suele saltar del agua para escapar de sus depredadores y algunos terminaron cayendo directamente en el navío cuando intentaban huir de los hambrientos tiburones tigre que acechan el archipiélago. La arachne no se inmuta por la presencia de tales depredadores rondando debajo de su nave; tal variedad de selacios de Kumo-jima son actualmente más tranquilos de lo que la cultura popular los hace ver y difícilmente atacan a los pescadores, a menos que sean provocados. Sin embargo, ella carga con un arpón en uno de los compartimientos del bote por si necesita defenderse, momento que afortunadamente nunca ha sucedido.

Con su carga lista y con el navío empopado, cambia la dirección a babor, directo al puerto Ni-i. Atraca en uno de los muelles y recibe a los muchachos que se encargarán de recoger los calamares pescados. Sonríe siempre que ve los rostros familiares de alguno de ellos, revelando que son descendencia de sus conocidos Shinji y Kimitake, aunque de parte de los hermanos. El espíritu de pescador también logró transmitirse en ellos, así como la personalidad tan jovial. Retribuyéndoles a los chicos la ayuda, les regala unos pañuelos que revela de la caja que obtuvo del ropero. Hechos con nívea seda y con sus nombres grabados en negros _kanjis_ , los jóvenes se hallan complacidos y agradecen a la "abuelita Kumo" por su generosidad.

Ella se traslada al edificio de la Cooperativa, siendo recibida por Isan, con esa sonrisa y actitud idénticas a cuando era el guardián implícito de su bebita. Empero, el sexagenario se detiene a mitad del abrazo cuando percibe esa mirada en los globos oculares de su aliada arácnida. Un gesto tan sutil, tan imperceptible que en un parpadeo podría ser fácilmente ignorado por cualquiera, pero no para él. Chiura conoce esa mirada perfectamente; al igual que su amiga, los años y la experiencia le han moldeado de tal manera que puede leer las facciones más leves en el rostro de una persona para deducir sus intenciones. Y ahora, se sorprendía al descubrir las de la liminal de larga cabellera canosa frente a él.

Se observan fijamente por casi un minuto, con gesto neutro, tenuemente preocupado. Isan está enterado de lo que la tejedora planea con esa silente contemplación. Él también percibió las señales del viento, la agitación de las aves, el escalofrío en su piel curtida y esa acerbidad en su interior al experimentarlo todo junto. Después de simplemente permanecer estáticos, el anciano resume su abrazo a la araña, más lento, suave, deseando alargarlo el mayor tiempo posible. La viuda le regresa el gesto, emulando la parsimonia del acto. Las lágrimas escapan al mismo tiempo de sus ojos, recorriendo el atropellado camino de sus añosas arrugas faciales y salpicando sus ropas al caer.

No hay nadie para percatarse de la escena que ocurre en medio del despacho, pero aunque el lugar se encontrara atiborrado, no cambiaría ni un ápice en su ejecución. Todo el mundo, o al menos la mayoría, saben del fuerte lazo entre ellos dos y guardarían silencio en respeto. Quizás esa afonía también fuera una reacción adecuada para el futuro, conociendo lo que le espera a la osada arachne de seguir en su afán por continuar su convicción. Separándose, aún sin decir nada, Eiko introduce la mano en su bolso y entonces deposita un objeto en la mano de su amigo.

Isan casi rompe en un segundo sollozo al percatarse de que es la prueba definitiva del denuedo de la arachne. La concha está completa. Chiura observa la valva y después a la mujer arácnida. Suspirando y comprendiendo que no puede cambiar su voluntad, asiente débilmente. Hiromi sonríe, aguantando también las ganas de dejarse traicionar por su llanto. El hombre le ofrece con un sutil gesto de cabeza que la acompañe a degustar uno de los platillos que su mujer se encuentra preparando. La tejedora acepta con una reverencia y juntos pasan hasta la mesa en la parte trasera. El edificio de la Cooperativa es compartida por la residencia del viejo, así que tal lugar funge igualmente como comedor.

Honoka cruza la puerta que divide el cuarto con el resto de la vivienda e intenta saludar a la recién llegada, pero advierte la mirada de su marido y comprende de inmediato lo que sucede. Su expresión se torna taciturna por unos momentos antes de recuperar su afabilidad y traerle su mejor _takoyaki_ a la liminal. Los viejos compañeros quedan solos, sin deseos de romper el ambiente tan callado. Isan recorre con sus dedos la valva, palpando la sensación tan diferente que cada trozo otorga al rompecabezas oceánico, remembrando el significado detrás de este.

La señora Chiura regresa y les sirve a ambos. Terminada de poner la mesa, abraza con ahínco a Eiko, quien le reconforta acariciando su espalda. Honoka se incorpora y hace una reverencia antes de despedirse. La arachne regresa el gesto y se dispone a deglutir el alimento hecho de pulpo y cubierto en la sala secreta de familia. Hace un sonido ahogado al disfrutar el excelente sabor, dándose tiempo para que sus papilas gustativas se regocijen en la sapidez del molusco y la masa en todo su esplendor. Intuye que quizás sea la última cena antes de disfrutar de la ambrosía paradisiaca y decide darse el gusto de consumir tan deífica vianda con lentitud. La vida es efímera después de todo, y hay que otorgarse el aprovechar al máximo esos pequeños placeres que ofrece. Siempre habrá tiempo para lo otro.

Finalizando de comer, la afonía prosigue reinando entre ellos dos. Isan se pregunta a sí mismo si debería quebrar el silencio y tratar de persuadir a su amiga de abdicar, pero es él quien desiste, comprendiendo que ella ya lo ha hecho en cierta forma. Eiko se incorpora y busca algo en la caja que trae consigo, acercándolo al anciano de tupidas cejas blancas. El señor Chiura batalla por tercera vez en tan corta visita por no hacerse en un mar de lágrimas al atestiguar que se trata de la muñeca que residía en el altar de Hiromi. El director de la Cooperativa falla en su objetivo y una furtiva gota se desliza por su mejilla.

Ese juguete, tan hermosamente adornado y ostentando vestimenta nueva hecha por la arachne, fue el mismo que él le regaló a la desdichada madre poco después de enterarse del destino de la pequeña Yumeko. Su tía de Osaka, hábil mujer tejedora, se lo había enviado a su padre como muestra de su talento y el niño logró convencer a éste de volverlo el presente de la niña. Tal gesto no pudo llegar a manos de la festejada, pero residió de forma sempiterna en el altar junto a los _sashiko no donza_ que la chiquilla y su padre tampoco fueron capaces de ver terminados. Ahora, la muñeca regresaba a sus manos después de cuarenta y siete años.

Isan, con su corazón tan partido como la valva unida con pegamento, asiente con lentitud, concediendo el permiso implícito que Eiko le solicitaba. Vuelven a abrazarse y los papeles toman una inversión de ciento ochenta grados. Cuando el padre y su hija fueron tragados por el mar, fue la arachne mayor quien se derrumbó por completo frente al muchacho, quien apenas era un hombre. Ahora, casi medio siglo después de haber reconfortado a la afligida tejedora, era ese mismo jovencito, ya transformado en un viejo canoso, quien sollozaba en el regazo de la viuda, como un niño. Ella le reconforta y paulatinamente él recupera la compostura.

Los dos suspiran, ya no queda más que decir; lo han expresado todo sin necesidad de abrir la boca. En ese momento, uno de los empleados entra al lugar, cargando en sus manos con la caja de donaciones que la araña había traído y llama por su jefe. Exhalando, el viejo se levanta y sonríe por última vez a su amiga, que emula el gesto. Un abrazo final sella la visita y entonces, alzando la cabeza y ocultando su tristeza con una máscara de circunspecta calma, regresan a sus labores de la vida diaria: Isan, a seguir dirigiendo el negocio de la familia; Eiko, a encarar su destino. Ambos, a seguir con sus vidas.

El recorrido desde el puerto Ni-i a Kumo-jima se hace en las mismas mudas condiciones. El sol ya empieza a esconder sus áureos rayos detrás del horizonte y las nubes comienzan a arremolinarse en la lejanía. Atracando en el muelle, Hiromi asegura y refuerza los cabos que atan al bote y sube con celeridad seiscientos metros hasta su residencia, interrumpiéndola poco más de la mitad para inclinarse en dirección al santuario. Ya adentro de la casa, se asea, enciende las velas del altarcillo y reza primero antes de tomar su saco de pescadora y empezar a remendarlo como primer paso de su plan.

Terminando de trabajar, ya entrada la noche, la solitaria tejedora observa por la ventana los destellos de los relámpagos, opacados por las negras nubes, cada vez más cerca de su tierra natal. El murmullo del vendaval resuena como un mortecino eco que esconde el verdadero horror detrás de su inocente ulular. Los insectos y los pájaros nocturnos callan por esa noche, amedrentados de realizar su noctívaga sinfonía diaria, haciendo que su silencio enfatice aún más el retumbar de los truenos en la atmósfera. Eiko no está tranquila, pero tampoco intimidada. Acostándose en el futón y cerrando los ojos, se dispone recargar todas las energías que pueda.

Mañana será el día.

La anciana se levanta temprano debido a un rugido que atraviesa el cielo actuando como su inesperado despertador. A pesar de lo espeluznante que ese sonido y el aire tan helado que silba por las ventanas abiertas, agitándolas como mil guerreros tratando de desmoralizar al enemigo golpeando su escudo, la araña no abandona la calma y bostezando, se limpia las lagañas. El arcaico reloj de péndulo marca las cinco de la mañana con sus argentas manecillas, una hora antes de lo previsto. Madrugar sienta bien a la liminal, desea aprovechar el tiempo para disfrutar de los exiguos minutos de paz que sobran. El firmamento aún posee un vago tinte añil, con una barrera grisácea superior que se torna más oscura conforme la caliginosa pared de nubes de tormenta se acerca más al centro del apremiante caos.

Sale a tomar agua del pozo, casi tan viejo como ella y que hasta ese día continuaba proveyendo el transparente líquido sumamente fresco e impoluto. La corriente es vagamente tolerable, con una temperatura desagradable y más húmeda de lo común. Las ramas de los árboles danzan contra su voluntad a merced del viento y la palmera a lado de la casa imita a la albugínea cabellera de su dueña, que no se inmuta cuando varias hebras de este se desprenden de su cabeza y flotan hasta desparecer junto a la hojarasca, formando remolinos aéreos en miniatura. Entra y pone a calentar el agua en la tetera para preparar el té. No toma un baño; no lo necesitará.

Con su bebida lista y servida en un vaso, enciende las velas del _butsudan_ e inicia una prolongada sesión de rezos y meditación. Concluyéndola, así como su brebaje, escribe un mensaje para la persona que ahora es heredera absoluta de la vivienda y sus posesiones, colocándolo encima del buró junto a un regalo envuelto en una capa de seda que oculta el contenido. Extinguiendo las llamas de las velas, toma las tablillas funerarias con los nombres de los miembros de su familia y cierra las puertas del altarcillo para tomar su indumentaria.

Se arropa con sus prendas habituales y el _sashiko no donza_. Empero, en esta ocasión no es aquel viejo saco de siempre, sino uno de apariencia más viva, con los colores retocados y el ave que le trajo tan buena suerte en esa ocasión cubierto con un halo de blanca seda que lo hace resaltar sobre el áureo fondo. Alrededor de su cabeza, coloca un albo pañuelo que deletrea su apellido. No conforme con eso, ha tomado el dibujo sobre el altar y lo ha unido verticalmente con su seda a una vara de bambú que ata a su espalda con su _obi_ y un refuerzo de seda que rodea su estómago y pecho, haciéndolo lucir como un _sashimono_ , las banderolas que los antiguos samuráis cargaban a la batalla. Su vetusto atavío ha revivido del pasado y se convierte en su reluciente uniforme de guerra.

En esta ocasión, el golpe en el centro de su pecho no le provoca toser, sino que la envigoriza aún más. Echa un último vistazo a su morada antes de partir, acariciando el marco de la puerta al momento de cerrarla. Como siempre, no echa llave; nunca tuvo. Con paso firme, da un rodeo al edificio y se posa en el extremo del acantilado, contemplando desafiante al monstruo que arremolina el muro de cumulonimbos y relámpagos que se cierne sobre el horizonte. El viento sopla con fuerza, meciendo su pelo, su saco y su insignia, ondeando con ímpetu que emula al corazón de la anciana. Ella alza su puño al aire, demostrándole al enemigo que no le tiene miedo alguno al momento que este responde con un centelleante destello de electricidad que recorre una nube cercana. Aceptando el desafío, la veterana guerrera emprende el camino hacia el muelle.

Doscientos metros cuesta abajo, toma el desvío hacia el santuario. Las marciales hormigas llevan hojas en sus mandíbulas y escalan hasta la parte más alta de la colina, formando una ondulante línea que guía a la arachne hasta su destino. Ya en la cima, la tejedora se sorprende de hallar a un halcón de castaño plumaje devorando con vehemencia a un infame cuervo. Ambos cruzan miradas y se quedan quietos por unos segundos. Entonces, el ave rapaz sujeta a su presa de un ala con su afilado pico y con un vigoroso aleteo, alza el vuelo, alejándose en camino a un lugar más seguro. Eiko se mantiene absorta por varios segundos más hasta que vuelve en sí.

Sonríe.

Ese halcón, ese símbolo de fortuna y buena suerte, le había dado la señal que la araña necesitaba en ese momento. Haciendo una reverencia a la criatura voladora, Hiromi se coloca frente al recinto sagrado y usando la última moneda de cien yenes en su posesión, la deposita dentro de templo en miniatura para hacer su plegaria silenciosa. Antes de terminar, acomoda las tablillas funerarias junto a la áurea estatua dracónida de _Watatsumi_ y se inclina humildemente, esperando que el protector de la isla también cuide de su familia. Concluyendo el rito, la tejedora retoma la ruta designada. En la playa, divisa y recoge una pequeña concha que la corriente ha arrastrado, en excelentes condiciones y manteniendo ese brillo de frescura. El simbolismo en ese día está en su auge.

Guardándola en su desgastado bolso, ella aborda el _Yume-maru_ , arría las sogas que lo amarran a los postes y enciende el motor. El navío despierta a la vida en lo que quizás sea su último viaje con su actual dueña. La anciana le da palmaditas al bote, agradeciéndole que esté con ella en tan intensos momentos. Dándose un minuto para meditar y aceptar las consecuencias, la arachne da marcha hacia adelante y pilotea su minúscula nave directamente hacia esa ominosa barrera gris que se ha apoderado del cielo en casi su totalidad. Ella observa sesgadamente la puntiaguda aleta de un tiburón de Galápagos nadando en dirección contraria del barco. Le siguen el resto del banco de depredadores. Incluso los cazadores oceánicos saben que es inútil luchar contra el inamovible adversario, pero Eiko no desiste, firme como un risco que se impone ante la marea.

El bote avanza, tambaleándose más y más se va adentrando en la frontera que separa al débil añil del cielo con los negros nubarrones. Las líneas residuales que las hélices del motor dejan en el agua son dispersadas entre las cabrillas del agitado mar y el sol paulatinamente se vuelve cada vez más exiguo. La llovizna les da la bienvenida al primer círculo infernal, con su gélido escozor dérmico advirtiendo que la anciana todavía tiene tiempo de hacer un giro de ciento ochenta grados y salvarse. La añosa mujer hace caso omiso a tal exhortación y prosigue capitaneando sin prestar atención a la temperatura o hacer intento por cubrirse del aguacero. Su banderola, protegida por una delgada capa de flexible seda que transparenta su diseño, ondea soberbia.

La liminal únicamente ha traído consigo nada más que un arpón para hacerle compañía. Todo el equipo de pesca y demás aparejos de su profesión residen sanos y salvos en su vieja morada. Conforme el obstinado navío continúa adentrándose al vertiginoso territorio hostil y el chubasco pasa a lluvia con todas las de la ley, la nativa de Kumo-jima tararea una canción tradicional sobre la leyenda de _Watatsumi_. El sol desaparece tras la cortina tormentosa que está por envolver a la solitaria embarcación, acrecentando la intensidad y la frecuencia de los truenos. El tifón, en el centro de toda la masa nebulosa, arroja un rayo veloz, seguido por un horrísono estruendo que retumba en el inerme cuerpo de la tejedora. Ella no se inmuta.

De esa tajante manera, la tempestad cierra el aciago telón, refutando toda posibilidad de retractarse. La araña encarará a su destino y no hay vuelta atrás. Igual que un eclipse, la luz del astro rey pierde potencia pasados escasos minutos y la visibilidad, de por sí insuficiente, se torna casi inexistente. El único rastro de iluminación proviene de los valientes rayos solares que logran atravesar con dificultad el manto lluvioso y los innumerables relámpagos que apuñalan el cielo como lanzas a un batallón de guerrilleros. El _Yume-maru_ cae presa de las turbias olas y su pequeño tamaño lo hace tambalearse como un juguete en una bañera. Eiko, sin perder compostura, barloventea contra el vendaval diestramente con el timón.

Aprovechando una ventajosa oportunidad, la arachne empopa al bote y evita que este sucumba ante las garras del monstruo. Es demasiado temprano para acabar el duelo. Retomando el rumbo, ella aumenta la velocidad y navega con denuedo, mar adentro. Cuenta con suficiente gasolina para darle la vuelta a Haha-jima misma dos veces, así que no está preocupada por quedar a la deriva. La furia del diluvio arremete nuevamente y le obliga a realizar unas guiñadas para prevenir que el calado se hunda demasiado. Los imbornales, esos rescatadores agujeros a los costados de la nave, se encargan de que el exceso de agua en la cubierta no se acumule y haga zozobrar la embarcación.

Una enorme ola se levanta, imitando a la mano de un demonio que intenta devorar a la mortal que ha osado desafiarle. Empero, la hábil isleña sabe orzar su nave de manera que en lugar de sumergirse en el ennegrecido mar, aproveche la fuerza del agua y esta empuje la popa lo suficiente para alzarse. La cubierta se ve inundada, pero el impulso del maretazo, combinado con los imbornales, despejan el área y el líquido regresa a su origen. El motor acelera y con tan ingeniosa maniobra el _Yume-maru_ resulta triunfante ante tan inesperado ataque. Primera victoria, bien merecida.

Sin embargo, no es momento de celebrar. Molesto por tal desacato, el remolino central lanza nuevamente sus truenos y centellas a irradiar ese excesivamente fulgurante blanco en las negras nubes. Los relámpagos adquieren forma que son reminiscentes a las interminables varices que Hiromi posee en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero que demuestran energía y poder absolutos, en lugar de decaimiento y senectud agobiantes. La anciana, igual de terca que su enemigo, ostenta su resistencia yendo hacia la boca del lobo. No será coaccionada con vulgares despliegues de fuerza y cegadores espectáculos luminosos, ella desea luchar, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Su meta está cada vez más cerca y el corazón se le acelera. La lluvia cae de manera casi horizontal y cambia constantemente de dirección, lacerando la senil piel de la tejedora. Hasta ahora, ella había logrado ignorar el malestar de la borrasca en su persona; empero, la potencia del líquido le conmina a entrecerrar sus seis ojos para evitar el dolor. Su _sashimono_ casero se agita violentamente y el palo de bambú se dobla pronunciadamente por la fuerza, sin que la portadora claudique por el dolor de espalda. Ella sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo para enfrentarlo cara a cara. La ventisca ulula horriblemente, sonidos comparables a los emitidos por almas abandonadas lamentándose el haber perdido la vida en infausta desgracia.

Para Eiko, se necesitan más que los agudos aullidos de los espíritus condenados para hacerle cesar en su vehemente empeño. Quiebra el palo y coloca su banderola sobre uno de los agujeros en la cabina de mando. Su nombre, igual que la araña, continúa enarbolándose obcecadamente, recibiendo de lleno la dilacerante tempestad en su ser. Ahí, en ese torbellino de infernales chillidos y agua torturante, un relámpago de desmedidas proporciones deslumbra a la anciana por su cercanía. Cegada por el destello, lentamente recupera su visión normal, batallando con las punzantes y frías gotas que latiguean su rostro. Es en ese momento cuando la tejedora pierde el aliento y su corazón experimenta lo más cercano a un arresto cardiaco desde que su pelo se tornó níveo.

 _Wakeru._

Finalmente el odiado enemigo, el abyecto adversario, la infame pesadilla misma hacía acto de aparición. Una imponente bestia en forma de tornado que se alzaba hasta el cenit del firmamento, más alta que la más imperante torre y más gruesa que el castillo más ostentoso, formada a partir de agua, viento, bajas temperaturas y terror puro. Después de décadas de pacífica ausencia, el némesis de Eiko volvía a estar frente a ella. El torbellino se traslada por el mar, partiéndolo igual que un cuchillo sobre carne fresca, haciendo honor a su nombre. Y, como si aquella manifestación de la naturaleza hubiera cobrado consciencia, el vendaval cambia repentinamente su dirección a contrarreloj, arrastrando al bote junto con la corriente abruptamente permutada. La arachne se aferra a la borda sin dejar de gruñirle a su nebuloso contrincante.

El mar enfurece, las olas cobran nuevos récords de potencia y los huracanados ventarrones ahogan toda clase de sonido. Únicamente los continuos relámpagos y sus estruendosos bramidos de ira son capaces de atravesar tal barrera ensordecedora. Hiromi se retira los guantes para sostenerse a la madera de la cubierta con sus garras. La quitina de sus dedos se ha ablandado con la edad, pero siguen siendo lo suficientemente firmes para mantener a la liminal en su sitio. Desgraciadamente, un ciclón es más fuerte que una endeble arachne y pronto, como si deseara demostrar la futilidad de su lucha, el helado granizo se mezcla con la lluvia y los trozos de hielo chocan contra la nave y la araña igual que asteroides. Individualmente, serán insignificantes piezas del tamaño de una uña del meñique, pero en excesivas cantidades son crueles torturadores en miniatura.

La anciana gime por el dolor que las partículas de agua helada imparten a su húmeda y arrugada epidermis. Cortan; algunas superficialmente, otras, más profundo. Sin protección ocular, les es imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos sin arriesgarse a perderlos, aunque los párpados ofrezcan nula protección contra un carámbano disparado a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Usando sus acorazadas manos como escudo, aferra sus ocho piernas a la cubierta, dañando parcialmente la madera. La banderola ya hace mucho que fue atravesada por los proyectiles congelados, aunque todavía se resiste a ser pulverizada. Eiko resiste. Por su honor, por su gloria, ella aguanta lo más que puede.

Sus huesos le pasan la cuenta de la edad y las extremas temperaturas a los que son sometidos. El dolor aumenta la artritis en sus añosas articulaciones y su mandíbula tiembla junto al resto de su afligido cuerpo. Ella se ha acostumbrado a las jornadas largas y a experimentar el escozor de los cabos, el agua salada curtiendo sus heridas, los puntiagudos restos óseos de los peces y el lastimarse con sus dedos; pero un tifón es simplemente algo fuera de los límites de un ser vivo. Y aún así, a pesar de que el sentido común le amonesta por tan absurdo cometido, que sus pulmones ruegan por aire, su corazón clama por un poco de calma y sus dientes amenazaran con quebrarse de tanto chocar por el escalofrío, la tejedora se mantiene tan firme como la pintura agujereada. No la vencería, no abdicaría.

 _Wakeru_ no podrá doblegar su espíritu de guerrera.

Tiembla igual que si hubiera desarrollado el mal de Parkinson, su boca experimenta el sabor del cobre y la sangre tiñe lentamente de rojo su dorado saco. El granizo hace estragos con su cara, desgarrándole el cabello y vapuleándola con crueles meteoritos de helada índole en el cráneo. Si la hemoglobina que ahora emana de sus ojos son debido a los proyectiles o a que sus glándulas lagrimales se han atrofiado es un misterio que no tiene tiempo de resolver mientras la mitad invertebrada lucha por no ser arrojada por la borda. Cambiando súbitamente de dirección, el remolino sacude al barco potentemente y la anciana, desesperada, se toma de un imbornal mientras el agua le cae directamente en el rostro, casi ahogándola en el tortuoso proceso. El monstruo no tuvo piedad antes y no la tendrá ahora.

El océano se ha transformado en cólera absoluta y los vientos horizontales ascienden a los ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora. Los cumulonimbos se aglutinan en una sola masa única, cargada de relámpagos que caen sin cesar y transforman la oscuridad total en fulguraciones completas. El impetuoso diluvio descarga los siete mares sobre la condenada que tercamente lucha por asirse a una superficie menos atiborrada de salino líquido, con resultados infructuosos. Aquel demoniaco sonido del huracán cortando el océano y arremetiendo sin frenos contra los tímpanos de Hiromi es una cacofonía de autentica violencia, un insulto auditivo que suena y resuena con agravioso eco en las paredes auditivas. _Wakeru_ injuria, execra y lanza anatemas contra la arachne. Está desatado, su paciencia ha llegado al límite.

Eiko no se rinde.

Su llanto se mezcla con la precipitación, su saco yace lleno de agujeros y decorado con abominables manchas rojas mientras su cansada entidad corpórea ostenta profundos y dolorosos hematomas. No puede notarlo por el dolor que embarga totalmente a su persona, pero su abdomen ha comenzado a derramar un líquido blanquecino combinado con sangre. Pesadamente, clava sus garras en la madera, cual animal al borde de un precipicio y, utilizando sus escasas fuerzas y su fuerte voluntad, logra incorporarse con tres de sus piernas que no han quedado inutilizadas por la avalancha de hielo. Está segura que al menos tres costillas yacen rotas o seriamente dañadas por el constante ajetreo del bote, pero sigue adelante.

El _Yume-maru_ , con tres décadas de servicio, experimenta lo peor de su inanimada existencia. Las olas lo cubren por completo, inundando la cubierta, el puente, la cabina y la sala de máquinas. Si estuviera vivo, exclamaría lastimosamente al sentir como el salitre impregna su cuerpo de madera, acero y fibra de vidrio junto con la helada espuma que penetra el recubrimiento impermeable y destruye los controles. Se produce una explosión en el motor por fallo eléctrico y las aspas dejan de girar. La descarga no logra llegar al agua pero deja inmóvil al navío y le hace despedir humo negro, imperceptible en la oscuridad en la que se encuentra. La araña contempla a su banderola, el preciado recuerdo de su artístico marido, perderse entre las olas junto con su asta de bambú.

Un extremadamente intrascendental momento de fortuna llega hacia la anciana y, con ayuda inesperada de la marejada, empuja a la embarcación de forma que ella vuelve a quedar dentro de su transporte y evitar ahogarse. No tiene tiempo para quejarse del intenso dolor en sus brazos y hombros ya que la tormenta se prepara para el castigo definitivo, el brutal golpe de gracia que brindará el inevitable final de la liminal. Presintiendo el evento, Eiko alza sus tres patas responsivas y con vehemencia las clava en la madera. Golpea las restantes con sus manos, cual martillo, para anclarse a su nave. Juntando saliva, escupe hacia el tornado marítimo, insultándole.

La única salida a tan imposible predicamento es fenecer o esperar a que la imprevisibilidad de su rival le haga a éste desaparecer tan abruptamente como nace. A sus casi noventa años, la única habitante de Kumo-jima está más que agotada y cansada, aunque estoicamente inamovible. Lo ha perdido todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía, excepto su espíritu. La guerra no pudo destrozarlo, los _kenpeitai_ tampoco, la viudez y el perder a su amada niña fueron golpes duro pero los soportó admirablemente. Y definitivamente, no le daría el placer a su enemigo de quebrarla sin luchar hasta el último suspiro.

Hiromi atisba el compartimiento a su izquierda. De mediana longitud y con puntiagudo extremo de acero inoxidable, su arpón yace sujetado en su compartimiento, sostenido débilmente por un derruido aro metálico. Sin dilación, la vieja tejedora se hace con su instrumento de guerra y, juntando toda la potencia que resta a sus cansados brazos, arroja la lanza briosamente directo a su enemigo. El arma vuela por los aires, arrastrada abruptamente por el vendaval. Se mueve en círculos, pero siempre apuntando hacia el monstruo. Finalmente, el arpón desaparece en sus negras fauces, sin dejar de lucir como si se insertara en el corazón hipotético del adversario.

El tifón ruge.

Con inimaginable vesania, el tornado convoca mortales torbellinos de brunas facciones alrededor del terco bote y su capitana. Los remolinos de aire giran con celeridad en torno a la anciana, igual que tiburones hambrientos esperando a su presa, formando un infausto carrusel destructivo. Y en el centro, ocupando el extremo importante de la mesa, _Wakeru_ se mantiene inerte, jactándose de tener más que innegablemente la situación a su favor. Las ínfulas de la vanagloria le hacen exhibirse en toda su ignominiosa supremacía ambiental. Los rayos crean un halo endemoniado y apuñalan al océano con odio infinito. La lluvia pareciera concentrarse exclusivamente en el microscópico punto donde la acérrima Eiko le desafía sin doblegarse.

Con otro grotesco rugido, el ciclón acelera la rotación de sus esbirros giratorios, estrechando a cada revolución el exiguo espacio entre ellos y el navío. Arrojando un retador grito directamente hacia su eterno némesis, la arachne cierra los ojos cuando los cinco remolinos se concentran sobre la inerme embarcación. No hay escapatoria. El _Yume-maru_ se jubila de inmediato al ser triturado con la facilidad de un barco de papel por los ventarrones extremos. Hiromi también hubiera sufrido el mismo destino de no ser por la última voluntad de su fiel bote, que le salva de ser desintegrada al impactarla con un pedazo del casco que la derriba momentos antes que los torbellinos le arranquen las piernas.

El pesado trozo del transporte pulverizado se hunde de inmediato, llevándose consigo a la liminal. Ésta, sin embargo, logra impulsarse milagrosamente bajo el agua, en la profundidad justa para que los tornados en miniatura no la arrastren hacia las fauces de _Wakeru_. Por fugaces momentos, atisba la corriente submarina que alimenta al ciclón, llevando consigo cadáveres de peces y otros restos que se convierten en pulpa al ser consumidos por las paredes del torbellino.

Pero todavía no ha acabado.

Decidido en destruir a la araña, _Wakeru_ releva a sus remolinos menores y él mismo se abre camino, avanzando con paso lento y dictador para posarse directamente sobre su víctima. La tormenta eléctrica es claramente visible aún debajo de las negras aguas y permiten admirar el ruin tifón realizando sus sempiternas revoluciones violentas encima de la anciana, succionándola hacia la superficie. La invertebrada toma una húmeda bocanada de aire tan pronto hace contacto con la atmósfera respirable, llenando parte de sus pulmones con más agua de la necesaria. Está perdida, tanto debajo como arriba, la muerte la tiene rodeada. Los trozos de su bote yacen esparcidos, tan diminutos que se desvanecen entre la espuma.

Su mundo entero da vueltas, literalmente. Su vista alterna entre negrura total y blancura absoluta, tanto por los relámpagos como por el shock de su aciaga situación. Las circunstancias se tornaron, como esperaba, completamente en su contra. El tornado brama y ella grita con fuerza, experimentando un monstruoso dolor en su garganta, bronquios y corazón. Los huesos le pasan la factura de sobremanera y sus piernas han dejado de responder. Su piel está cubierta de morado, rojo y las hendiduras de su exoesqueleto se ven atestadas por la sal. Una ola asesta el movimiento definitivo, engulléndola y sumergiéndola al tiempo que la mujer empieza a perder la consciencia.

En ese eclipsado momento, sólo puede pensar en su amada familia.

Con un destello, Eiko abre sus seis ojos. Reaccionando, se da cuenta que sigue en el océano. Sorprendida, observa que puede atestiguar perfectamente un resplandor en la superficie y los tonos monocromáticos que predominaban su campo visual han dado paso a un vago azul. Se siente desconcertada, atónita; no tiene idea de que está sucediendo. Entonces, la falta de aire le apremia a buscar el vital oxígeno. Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por recuperar control de sus capacidades motrices, sus cansados brazos la impulsan lentamente hacia arriba. Milagrosamente, cuatro de sus piernas regresan a la vida y le ayudan enormemente a nadar. Las burbujas se arremolinan a su alrededor y escucha el potente sonido de las olas entre más se acerca hacia la libertad.

Inhala profundamente al llegar al exterior.

Después de haber visto la tormentosa guadaña de la muerte en persona, la araña nunca se sintió más viva. Sonríe al contemplar el añil firmamento, limpio de nubarrones y truenos. Hace a un lado su pelo empapado para observar mejor el horizonte. La imagen de Kumo-jima, bañada por un dorado manto proveído por el sol que reina sin oposición en los cielos, es verdaderamente paradisiaca. Los verdes, azules, rojos, amarillos y toda la gama del espectro cromático están presenten en la colorida masa de tierra. La paz reina de nuevo. El tifón ha cesado, la lluvia concluyó, los relámpagos se han extinguido y _Wakeru_ se ha ido. Parecía imposible, pero Hiromi había soportado todo lo que la cruel naturaleza le arrojó una y otra vez, sin claudicar.

Presintiendo algo, ella se voltea y se sorprende al ver una solitaria canoa de madera dirigirse en su dirección. Una mujer singa con un remo curvo hasta detenerse frente a la anciana. Eiko se queda flotando, inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que el sentido común le recuerda que todavía está en altamar. Raudamente estira su mano y la mujer, silentemente, le ayuda a abordar su transporte. La barcaza únicamente posee espacio para ella, así que la arachne retrae sus ocho piernas para caber mejor. Sonriéndole, la compasiva fémina usa el remo para dar la vuelta a la embarcación y alejarse del lugar. La araña suspira agotada y se recuesta en el pequeño bote, dejando que el sol elimine los últimos rastros de la hipotermia.

Eiko se deleita con la sinfonía creada por el rumor del oleaje, el graznido de las gaviotas y el crujir de la madera. Inmensamente feliz, tararea una vieja canción de cuna que solía cantarle a su hija cuando ella no podía conciliar el sueño. El calor retorna a su cuerpo y el dolor en sus huesos cesa de inmediato. Aquel desagradable sabor a cobre también se esfuma y su respiración le reanima. El ambiente tan deífico del archipiélago Ogasawara es en verdad un pedazo de cielo, piensa la veterana. De repente, el sonido de un aleteo le hace abrir los ojos. Se encontraba mirando directamente al sol y el repentino acto la ciega por unos segundos. Otro ruido capta su atención y ella voltea a estribor. No cree lo que ve.

 _Sakanijis._

Decenas, cientos, quizás miles de los míticos peces multicolor ahora parecen brotar como por arte de magia de las cristalinas aguas del Pacífico. Las historias decían que ostentaban los tonos del arcoíris, pero actualmente poseían una gama más elevada, formando colores que la estupefacta anciana no puede comprender, pero sí admirar. Grandes como atunes, esbeltos como delfines y con aletas tan amplias, parecidas a las de un halcón, las criaturas se elevan igual a casi cincuenta centímetros de la superficie con poderosos saltos, planeando por unos segundos antes de volver a zambullirse. Eiko está ensimismada con la belleza de tan impresionantes especímenes.

Uno de ellos salta directamente hacia ella e inconscientemente lo atrapa por unos momentos, palpando su escamosa y resbalosa piel antes de que la energía del pez lo libere y le devuelva al mar. Sus compañeros se le unen y prontamente saltan alrededor de la canoa, cruzando de babor a estribor, creando un verdadero arcoíris viviente justo enfrente de la cautivada araña. La liminal ríe al sentir las gotas de diáfana agua que los animales traen consigo; no como tajantes torrentes diluvianos, sino partículas purificantes y cálidas, igual que las lágrimas de alegría que escapan de sus globos oculares.

La anciana experimenta un inmenso y catártico sentimiento de tranquilidad y sosiego absoluto. La pesadez en su corazón y el vacío en su alma que ennegrecían su interior son reemplazados por el hermoso brillo policromático de la apoteósica dicha y los coloridos pececillos que parecen compartir su humor. Kumo-jima y el resto del archipiélago desaparecen paulatinamente en la distancia, mas no su bienestar. El olor a sal es el óptimo, el sonido del océano es perfecto, la temperatura es más que ideal. Todo ahora se encuentra en paz, como esperaba. La arachne se siente satisfecha al ver que ahora la remadora hace una guiñada a la nave y desvía el rumbo para adentrarse a un cristalino río, con bellas flores en las orillas y una gigantesca montaña blanca en el horizonte.

Cerrando los ojos, Hiromi se propone a disfrutar su bien merecido descanso.

Tiempo después, en algún lugar de Haha-jima, una pequeña niña en sandalias y ostentando un hermoso _sashiko no donza_ color rosa con finos grabados de melocotones escucha atentamente la historia que su bisabuelo le comparte. En sus manos, sostiene una linda muñeca vestida en kimono, con el mismo largo y bruno cabello que su joven dueña. El anciano, nostálgico, le relata interesantes anécdotas de su lejana niñez y las aventuras que él vivió con los pescadores y otros chiquillos en las arenosas costas de la paradisiaca Kumo-jima. La niña disfruta de ello, pues esa solitaria isla le parece mucho más divertida y cautivadora que la aburrida urbe tokiota de donde ella proviene.

Entonces, tomando una cajita, el viejo le obsequia un regalo especial a su nieta por su cumpleaños. Con un listón dorado en el extremo más estrecho, una concha marina armada a partir de diversas piezas más pequeñas cuelga del cuello de la festejada cuando su bisabuelo se la coloca. La infanta acaricia la valva, palpando la textura que alterna entre áspera y lisa, según el trozo que las yemas de sus tiernos dedos rocen. Le gusta, mucho. No es tan llamativo como un aparato electrónico o un juguete de última moda que tan populares son entre los chiquillos de Tokio, pero ella aprecia la belleza y la sencillez que el mar ofrece.

Agradeciendo al anciano con una reverencia y cálido abrazo, la festejada escucha el origen de tal reliquia y su significado. Ella abre sus curiosos y enormes ojos negros al conocer que la dueña original era alguien verdaderamente excepcional. Se emociona al oír sobre su pasado, sus felicidades, sus desventuras y, sobre todo, su afán de desafiar lo imposible. Pero quizás lo que más conmueve a la niña, es el descubrir que al igual que ella, compartían el mismo nombre. Su familia lo eligió desde mucho antes de su nacimiento, porque representaba perfectamente lo que deseaban para la bebé. Aquellos finos _kanjis_ que adornan la espalda de su lindo saco de pescadora. Esos finos símbolos nipones que significan "Honor" y, sobre todo, "Gloria". Los que ella llevaría con orgullo el resto de su vida:

Eiko.

 **[ —** **栄子** **—** **]**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola, soy Tarmo Flake! ¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura!

Bien, desde que me inicié al fandom de MonMusu y comencé a escribir sobre el universo liminal de Okayado, me he decantado por historias sobre arachnes, con temas predominantemente humorísticos o bélicos, en ocasiones combinando ambos, con resultados igual de mixtos. Entonces, los que aún me siguen (y han llegado hasta aquí) deben hallarse extrañados de que entre todos los argumentos posibles para un nuevo relato, elegí uno tan aparentemente intrascendental como el de una octogenaria pescadora viviendo en una solitaria isla.

Y yo respondería alegando que simplemente me nació el plasmar tal escrito después de un revelador sueño sobre las costas niponas y la pintura _sumi-e_ ; además de varios libros que he adquirido a lo largo de mi vida y los pasados de mi padre y abuelo en el ámbito pesquero. Todo aquello se aglutinó en mi musa inspiradora para resultar en el trabajo experimental que acaban de ver. Nada especial, ningún otro deseo que no sea otro que sencillamente probar algo nuevo, sin recurrir a mis característicos sellos argumentales como el yuri, diálogos llenos de malas bromas o referencias a la cultura pop.

Tomé un enfoque más circunspecto para esto, emulando los sinfines de obras literarias que me han deleitado en mis ratos libres. Ernest Hemingway, Yukio Mishima, Lev Tolstoi, George Orwell; todos ellos y muchos más fueron mis mayores inspiraciones para este relato, que seguramente muchos de ustedes habrán captado desde el primer indicio. Por supuesto, no puedo compararme con tan laureados genios escritores, pero he seguido su ejemplo para mejorar, aunque sea minúsculamente, mis exiguas capacidades creativas. Soy tan amateur cono el mayor de los primerizos, de eso nunca duda; pero espero el resultado haya sido favorable en esta ocasión.

Como acostumbro, usé una gran cantidad de simbolismos; no sólo en las imágenes descritas por el omnipresente narrador, sino también en los nombres de los personajes. Por ejemplo, el nombre de la protagonista resulta adecuado cuando recordamos que sus viejas glorias han quedado atrás, guardadas en sus memorias y solamente su honor le queda para probarse a sí misma y desafiar a la naturaleza. Yumeko es, como se ha dicho anteriormente, una niña de los sueños que se hizo realidad. Isan quiere decir "legado", descripción lacónica perfecta de lo que el mejor amigo de la arachne representa para ella y el linaje de su familia; mientras que su apellido se divide en "sabiduría" (Chi) y "costa" (Ura), aludiendo a su veteranía como pescador.

Investigué arduamente sobre la fauna endémica de la región para asegurar un mayor realismo. Los conflictos descritos en los recuerdos, sucedidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fueron inspirados de eventos auténticos acontecidos en el conflicto. El derribe del cazabombardero P-51 Mustang se basó en el abatimiento del mismo modelo de avión del teniente segundo Zellweger, de la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense, durante un ataque a las defensas militares de Chichi-jima. La máquina fue impactada y se partió en dos, con una parte cayendo directo en la selva y la otra en la bahía. Entre los restos, una de las alas con la estrella americana permaneció relativamente intacta al accidente.

Mientras tanto, el nombre de Yoshio fue tomado de un soldado con el mismo nombre que fue enviado junto a sus compañeros con solamente un rifle y escasas raciones a defender el archipiélago Ogasawara después de la caída de Iwo Jima (de donde el teniente Zellweger partió con su avión). Su destino fue la isla de Mei-jima, ubicada a ocho kilómetros de Haha-jima y directamente al sur de la masa de tierra donde nuestra historia sucede. [Gibney, F. (2015) _Senso: The Japanese remember the Pacific War_. Página 260.]

Y bueno, creo que ya me extendí demasiado. Únicamente deseaba expresar el empeño que puse en esta humilde pieza ficticia. Después, da igual que tanto me haya acercado a la realidad o que tanta inspiración de verdaderos artistas haya usado, porque el veredicto final lo tienen ustedes. Si no les agradó, no puedo culparlos. Pero, si logré que ustedes pudieran experimentar, aunque sea un poquito, algo de interés por mi risible novatada literaria, entonces me sentiré honrado de haberlos entretenido. Mi meta es entretener al público que disfruta de este vasto mundo de criaturas mitológicas, aunque sea con un enfoque diferente al habitual.

En todo caso, les agradezco de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo de entrar aquí y no demandarme por matar sus neuronas. En serio, no tengo para pagar al abogado. Y, por supuesto, los invito a dejarme una reseña u opinión, que con gusto las leeré y contestaré a la brevedad posible. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y les deseo un excelente día. _¡Auf Widersehen!_


End file.
